


Oh, the pain. The pain.

by TFALokiwriter



Category: Lost in Space (TV 1965)
Genre: Alien Planet, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Courage, Difficult Decisions, F/M, Family, Heartbreaking, Insults, Jupiter 2 (spaceship), Kissing, M/M, Parallels, Sad, Self-Sacrifice, Suffering, The Power Of Love, sort of a five times fic but different, wrongly blamed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-02-08 00:30:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 36,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12852843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: Four instances where things don't work out for Dr Smith and one instance where it does work out for him.





	1. Keeper's planet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen to Fleetwood Mac - Landslide while reading this chapter, please and thank you.

"You're useless," The keeper said. Smith blinked adjusting his vision.

"Pardon me?" Smith asked.

"You're not a threat or something that visitors would like to look at," the keeper said. "by your people's way, you're a old predictable man."

Being awakened ever so suddenly finding himself in a dark spaceship was terrifying.

But being told that he was useless was alarming and insulting.

When Smith looked back at his time on Preplanish, he did only what he could only after being forced, to help in the chores. How was he useless when he repaired the robot? A tedious task that required training and being highly familiar to the technology. Will was getting adjusted to Robot but his previous efforts to reprogram him have been disastrous. Smith saw there were more empty like elevators dotting the room, some of which were stacked on top of each other, and the sounds he heard coming from the room itself made chills go down his skin. The interior of these cages were a bright yellow with a light blue exterior theme to it. Like a show case. Smith narrowed his eyes staring back at the younger man. The keeper had a white staff with a circular object on the top and was in a two piece light green suit. Instead, Smith folded his arms as he came to a rather unique argument.

"If I am so useless, then why am I on your ship, hmm?" Smith asked.

"A mistake," The keeper said, factly. "My scepter can attract the worst of species."

"A mistake?" Smith said. "You say I am the worst of my species yet you say I am useless."

"Yes," The keeper said.

"People like me get things done," Smith said. "We start things. Things that everyone say they'll get to and they get it done."

"That's a villain's philosophy," the keeper said.

Smith nodded, with one finger on his chin.

"For example,  we were headed to Alpha Centauri," Smith said. "Earth is becoming over populated. And the state of the environment is."

"Is what?" The keeper asked.

"Imagine a planet with long, hard winters," Smith said, lowering his finger.  "Hot boiling summers. Deadly, sometimes."

"The planet is dying," The keeper said, in understanding.

"Exactly," Smith said. "I only agreed to do it because my efforts spare Alpha Centauri. We call it global warming."

"The planet is warming itself because of your civilization's progress," The keeper said. "they are industrial."

"They refuse to believe it is their fault the planet is dying," Smith said. "I love my planet. Love to get back. I saved a planet."

"I find that hard to believe from an old person," the keeper said.

"I sabotaged a ship,"  Smith said.

"Anyone can do that,"  The keeper said.

Smith widened his eyes and changed his tone of voice.

"By being aboard," Smith said, grimly.  "It was my weight. One hundred or so pounds sent them off course."

"Anyone can do that." The keeper said

"No one expected me," Smith said. "I had no personal connections to Alpha Control. Did not act suspiciously. Besides, not everyone has a conscience."

"That's impossible," The keeper said. "everyone has one."

"Having two little angels side by side on different shoulders?" Smith asked.

"Yes, like that," the keeper said.

"I have neither," Smith said.

"I don't believe you," The keeper said.

"Then why did you attract me?" Smith asked. "You did say the scepter attracts the worst."

"You're just susceptible to it," the keeper said. "Go, return to your people, and don't come back."

"What if your staff summons me," Smith inquired, twirling his finger at the staff. "I will come back."

"Then I will shut the door on you," the keeper said. "go."

* * *

"Doctor Smith!" Will cried, running after Smith.

Smith was seated on a boulder feeling miserable cupping the side of his face.  Don, John, Will, and the robot came around him. Smith wasn't paying attention to the people around him looking off into the distance. Being told to his face that he was a old and predictable man had finally stung roughly an hour after leaving the ship. The energy he had a hour ago had suddenly been depleted. All the content he had felt was sapped away. In fact, it was like he had been punched in the chest at a very critical area responsible for breathing and--a hundred of other feelings. Smith sighed.

"Doctor Smith, are you all right?" John asked.

"Terrible," Smith replied.

"Terrible?" Don asked, disgusted. "We've been looking for you a hour and you got to say terrible?"

"Yes, it is," Smith replied, defeatedly.

Don and John shared a look.

"Doctor, what happened?" John asked.

"Besides being told by a alien lifeform that I am useless as a piece of paper, nothing that alarming," Smith said. "I will get over it. . . Eventually."

"What was this alien lifeform?" John asked.

"I don't know," Smith said.

"Can you lead us to him?" John asked.

Smith looked over with a incredulous expression.

"Me?" Smith asked. "No. I am doing you a favor."

"Your feelings were hurt by this alien lifeform and you're thinking you're doing us a favor?" Don said, bemused.

"This alien man is the kind of person who doesn't care about feelings," Smith said. "He is a collector. You wouldn't really belong in his collection."

"He is depressed," the robot said.

"Aahh," Don said. "For once, someone non-threatening is doing something non-threatening to you. . . Wow, you actually got what you deserved."

"How do we help him?" Will asked.

The robot turned in the direction of the doctor.

"Self-care is crucial for himself," the robot said, as John looked down toward the man's bootprints then back toward the doctor.

"We don't know what the alien lifeform is capable of,"  John said. "Return to the Jupiter 2. Now."

Smith propped himself onto the edge of the rock.

_YOU'RE USELESSS! YOU'RE NOT HELPFUL TO ANYONE! AT ALL._

Smith placed his hands onto his knees.

"I want to go home," Smith said, emotionally. "I just want to go _home_."

Smith bolted past the group.

"I have not seen Smith shaken so . . ." Don said, watching the man flee.

"Badly?" John finished.

"Yes," Don said.

"Let's go back to the Jupiter 2," John said.

The small group headed their way back in the direction of the Jupiter 2.

* * *

The keeper made his appearance, and gave no apology (Smith was absent at the time). Smith was resting in his cabin. He had overheard the discussion that Maureen and John shared about the Keeper. Smith had cried out all his tears by then. He rubbed his forehead. He hated the planet. He hated the Robinsons, happy and content with the planet, and Nebby. He hated the ridiculous ostrich. He hated the landscape. He hated the trees that lacked leaves. The vaporizing period that the Planet had. He hated how they wanted to go straight to Alpha Centauri. He hated how he decided to play his role. He had a pair of plugs in his ears. He didn't want to see the face of the keeper when accidentally being summoned. Smith then sat on the edge of his bed. His tear ducts had gone dry.

The door to his cabin opened sliding aside.

"Do you feel any better, Doctor Smith?" Will asked.

Smith shrugged.

"Getting there," Smith replied. "why don't you run along and play with Penny?"

"Penny is helping out with the garden," Will said.

"And Judy is helping her," Smith said. "Don and John are busy. I bet the Robot isn't."

"You know, you're not useless to me," Will said, coming over. "You're . . you're . . . You're like a grandparent."

Smith glared toward him.

"A grandparent doesn't get you into trouble," Smith said. "I am not part of the family. I am a stowaway."

"You're our stowaway," Will said. "You helped us so far find threats and find out about the parasite."

"Oh that," Smith said. "Anyone could have figured that out."

"No, we wouldn't," Will said. "We would never found out had you not come with us."

"You're right," Smith said.

"You've made yourself useful by teaching me and  Penny what is wrong and what is right," Will added.

"Oh really?" Smith asked.

"Yes," Will said. "I learn from your mistakes, Doctor Smith, from the week to week adventures."

"Villains do tend to be educational," Smith said, with a shrug staring at the screen. 

Will nodded.

"How about we go exploring the mountain again?" Will asked. "Just for a few hours this time."

Smith's right hand was laid on his leg with another on the edge of the bed.

"Few hours," Smith said. "Define a few hours. Not three like last time."

"Two hours," Will said. "and if we find some eggs, we can take them back."

"What if there is one?" Smith asked.

"We share them," Will said.

"Divide and conquer," Smith remarked. "Go along, tell your father."

Will smiled then ran off. Smith sighed. If the keeper was still around getting---his mind stopped. Zookeepers had a tendency to separate animals from their family out of the wild into a cage. Rather young animals. Smith put his hands together placing both under his chin. If he was capable of summoning humans, as well, then who knew when he would use it on the children. Smith rubbed his chin lowering his head. He knew what was best. He looked over toward the half way open sliding door. He relaxed, closing his eyes. It was decided. He opened his eyes staring at the wall. Would a coward attempt to save a life? A life that was not his? Smith stood up then came over to the drawer. He opened it up to see his familiar outfit from the beginning of the adventure staring back at him. The rank of colonel. The United States Space Corps. He closed the drawer. Smith had some seeds to collect.

* * *

“Doctor Smith?” Maureen said. “Are you all right?” She placed the laundry basket onto the makeshift table.

“I am fine, Mrs Robinson,” Smith said.

“You can call me Maureen,” Maureen said. “We’re stuck here for the foreseeable future so drop the formalities.”

Smith looked up from the planets.

“If you drop your formalities,” Smith said.

Maureen puckered her lips.

“See?” Smith said, wiggling his index finger at her. “you can’t drop that,” he plucked more weeds out of the soil. “I am doing fine," he put the weeds into a small box on the table. "I decided to make myself useful,” Smith turned in her direction. “For once.”

Maureen looked at him in concern. 

“Is there something wrong?” Maureen asked. “You rarely do volunteer to help around,” she observed him as his hands plucked out a more weeds from the dirt. “let alone for weeding.”

Smith nodded.

"I have accepted that we’re never leaving this planet,” Smith said. “and I have stopped to find ways to return to Earth.”

“I miss it too, Doctor Smith,” Mauren  said, placing a hand onto his thin long shoulder. “we have one mission, and that’s Alpha Centauri, and it will be just like Earth.”

“You wish it was,” Smith said. “Everyone wishes. . What if it’s just like this planet?” he looked over, with hands placed on the edges of the box holding the plants. “Unforgiving, terrifying, and made of sand with creatures lurking at every corner. Aliens appearing. Horror every week?” he shook his head then looked on with a sigh. “I really hope it’s not the case. It will be like we never left.”

“We will make it home,” Maureen said.

Smith stopped weeding.

“I am staying when your family go off,” Smith said.  The words hit Maureen like a sack of bricks. “Stowaways have one ride," he straightened himself up. "And I have used mine.”

“Don’t talk that way,” Maureen said.

“After all I have done?”  Smith asked, with raised eyebrows.

“You are a human,” Maureen said. “We don’t leave one of our own behind.”

“You’re too kind for your own good,” Smith said, as Maureen took her hand off his shoulder.

“We’re ready!” Will said, followed by Penny.

“So soon?” Smith asked.

“I contacted the Chariot,” Will said, coming down the stairs. “Robot is helping Don and Dad with finding more fuel.”

“Dad said I could go with,” Penny said, with a nod.

“Alright kids,” Smith said. “Go on ahead, I will be right behind you.”

The children walked away of Smith going past them.

“Last of your free time, Doctor Smith,” Maureen said.

“The last of the last,” Smith said. “I can say. . . I will miss this.”

“Is it any comfort to hear I will too?” Maureen said. “You keep the children occupied.” Smith nodded.

“Take care of yourself, my dear friend,” Smith said, then he fared farewell. “adieu.” then he followed after the children.

* * *

The last Smith recalled was finding a nest with three eggs. The children were debating what to do with them and how to best carry the eggs when everything sort of ended there. He stopped in his tracks then shook his head noticing the familiar interior of the ship. The children were across from him in front of two cages in hypnotic states. Smith saw a vase alongside him on a counter. He was going to do it. There is no coming back now, Smith thought picking up the colorful upside down vase. Good bye, mechanical friend. Smith came forward with the vase in hand then struck on it on the Keeper’s head.

_Thud._

The Keeper collapsed to the ground dropping the staff to the floor.

Smith came in the way of the children then knelt down before them.

Penny shook her head rubbed her headache.

“I got a strange headache,” Penny remarked.

“Felt like I was being tugged while blindfolded,” Will said, then he looked on toward Smith. “Doctor Smith? Where are we?”

“We are in a spaceship, children,” Smith informed them.  "I am going with the keeper."

"Why?" Penny asked.

"You can't go," Will said. "The keeper collects animals. You're not a animal."

"He wants young, youthful specimens to present," Smith said. "People like you."

"No!" Will said, tearfully. "I don't want to go."

The robot came into the room.

"Doctor Smith," the robot said. "I have come as instructed."

Penny shook her head.

"You are a old man," Penny said. "Let me go in your place."

"Penny Robinson, that is out of the question," the robot said. "you would live in fear for the rest of your life."

"The isolation would kill you," Smith said. "And you, too." he looked over toward Will.

"It wouldn't!" Will said.

"I don't want you to throw away your life for mine," Smith said.

"It's the Robinson way," Penny added.

"It is the Smith way to repay those who have been kind no matter how cruel a Smith was toward them," Smith said. "Will. . . I left a booklet on how to take care of the robot on my bed," a tear slid down from Will's right eye. "It used to be below decks in the navigational section in a drawer. You have to take care of him, now."

"I don't want you to go," Will added.

"So do I," Penny agreed.

"Me three," Smith said.  As the robot came closer.

"I . . ." the robot started. "I will miss you, Doctor Smith."

"You too, big sack of poop," Smith said.

More tears were coming down Will’s cheeks as he lowered his head. So did his sister who covered her mouth with tears stinging her eyes. Smith brought the two into a hug with both hands, eerily calm. Will’s clenched the back of the man’s shirt as Smith softly spoke telling them to remember the good, and that, their family needed them more than ever. Penny clenched the man’s shirt with her eyes closed crying. They stood that way for a little over ten minutes. Groans could be heard from the keeper’s body.

"Danger, Will Robinson," the robot said. "Danger!"

Their hands let go of the doctor.

“Oh, the pain,” Smith said. “The pain." he waved them off as Penny regained her composure. "Adieu, my dears."

The robot guided the children away with his long, extended servos. Smith briefly watched the children walk away. The doctor turned away from the direction of the doors toward the slowly gaining conscious figure. He linked his hands behind his back walking away from the man then looked on making sure the group was getting out of there. He walked over toward the laid staff then picked it up. He picked up the circular light weight glass ball then dropped the staff to the floor where it clacked against the hard dark paved surface. The keeper began to get up shaking his head. Specks of red was on the odd humanoid like individual’s hair with a gash on the side. The sounds of the machine and the children’s footsteps were no longer being able to be heard. The keeper looked up toward the doctor.

“I am _not_ useless,” Smith said.

“Give me the sphere,” the keeper said.

"No," Smith said. Smith’s face turned into a grim, serious, demeaning expression as he purposely dropped the sphere. It crashed into a thousand pieces. The keeper’s eyes turned off  in the direction of Smith. Smith dusted off his hands with a disapproving expression. Like he had kicked out a misbehaving former stray cat.  “The children are off the table.”

The keeper stood up.

“ _Why_?” The keeper asked.

“There are people like me then there are people like you,” Smith said.

“And that means. . .” the keeper said.

“I have met many people worse than me,” Smith began. “All different from me. Not everyone looks like me. Some of them are hairy, have two heads, and large heads. Sometimes they want the children for their personal gains. Time and time again I caved in to save myself but not this time,” he waggled his finger at the standing alien.  “you . . .” he shook his head. “You told the wrong person they are _useless_.”

“Then what are you?” The keeper asked.

“Colonel Zachary Smith of the Jupiter 2 party from the planet Earth,” Smith said. “Doctor Smith.” He nodded, certain of himself.   “A cowardly stowaway. And you are the Keeper. You’re a alien species, highly advanced, compared to mine. You can make well aged individuals live longer. Young people have greater chances of dying than older people. If you took the children, they would try to escape over and over and over and over. Do you want that? No. I wouldn’t try to escape. Which makes me a ideal person to take over the children."

The keeper considered.

"So they would risk their lives rather than staying in a cage," The keeper said.

"You have two people in one cage, one of them tall, and that means someone is bound to get out when it does not have a roof," Smith said. "I take it that trying to get out would be fatal," he raised his eyebrows then lowered them. "Hmm?"

"Yes,"  The keeper said. "I can make you live to over a hundred."

"Over a hundred human years," Smith said. 

The number was staggering. Going in to his personal hell seemed daunting at first, not being able to socialize with others, and being viewed as a animal. Pitied upon. Things being thrown at him. A hundred years of that. And the children will not be put in that position. Their parents weeping for a loss that they would never be able to find in the foreseeable future. Watching them grieve would have broken what was left of his heart. Smith's hands were linked behind his back clenching on to his wrist.

"Are you sure you want to take their place?" The keeper asked.

"Certain," Smith said. "Don't bother finding me a mate. I am hardly interested in having to share a cage."

The keeper gestured in toward the cage and Smith obediently went inside.

He turned in the man's direction as the door closed on him, and then, just like that to the viewers eye, Smith was gone.

* * *

On the plague in front of a large installed cage similar to the one Smith had been housed in, but wider, and very large, read “Do not feed, unpredictable coward, do not throw machinery in”. Smith appeared in thin air landing to the floor.  He rubbed the back of his head as he started to get up. It was a zoo. A very well cared for zoo. There were no bars in the cages. Smith saw creatures from the alien planet in pairs alongside each other trying to escape. One by one the cages were being filled. He can see the city limits that had unique designs to them starting from the towers that looked like screws, some looked elegantly different in ways he couldn’t tell, and some  looked like a paperclip. He looked around in awe looking around. The zoo didn’t have visitors coming in as it was just being filled.

Smith turned around to see a replica of the Jupiter 2 in front of him. They could not have stolen the Jupiter 2 and left the Robinsons defenseless. How could they? Smith walked forward into the replica. It had to be a replica. The Robinsons could not be left defenseless. Debbie was a exception as it was a harmless pointy eared monkey. The doors automatically opened before Smith. He looked around with a hand on the door frame. There were no pods, no center, and the whole paneling seemed as though it were empty space. It was a replica. Smith sighed, in relief, sliding down to the side of the door. He grew a small smile. He saved people. How long he had been out was a little more of a  mystery better left unsolved. Smith stood up to his feet. He had to see what else hadn’t been replicated.

Instead of the ladder  and the elevator there was a series of long stairs.

Smith made his way down looking around to notice a alarming difference. There was a rail alongside the wall. The passage from one end to the other on the replica were short. There was the familiar sighting he would see on the Jupiter 2. The closed doors. He opened the door that would lead to Penny’s room right across from her brother Will. Beside Will’s room would be his room. He visualized Penny braiding her hair up using the mirror as her guide with one half of her hair down on her shoulders in her bright PJ’s. He closed the door. He came to the next door that he gently opened. He visualized Will reading the novel with the robot by his side. Where he always will be. Smith sighed. The broken hearted boy looking up toward the machine commenting out loud about his design and schematics with excitement in his voice yet sad at the same time. He looked over from the room to see Maureen and John, visualizations, talking about the children. Don escorting Judy to her room being happy as he could be. He knew they were better off without him. Getting to Alpha Centauri without his constant interference.  Their mission would be a massive success and they would forget about him, eventually. The children will get older and move on. Not a occasional thought to the doctor. 

The robot, himself, may too someday after someone deleting his memory to make room for more.

It was best for everyone involved.

Just how they got their hands on a replica was a mystery better left unsolved. Now, he had to see if there was a storage. Smith closed the door to Will’s room as he left. He came across the hall then the door opened before him with a gentle automatic touch to it. There, Smith saw what he would be using for the remainder of his life. Not bad. Not too shabby. He was fully capable of turning the conn into his personal house. Downstairs would be for memorabilia. He nodded his head, painfully, to himself. As it would be too painful to look into the remaining rooms and not expect to see Professor Robinson writing a log about what happened that day. It would take time to empty the storage but time is all that Smith had. The kitchen, that was beside his quarters, were to be moved upstairs or either blocked off the remainder of the Robinsons doors, including Don’s. Maureen and John shared a room. The other unoccupied rooms would need to be blocked off.

And time to make himself a hydroponic garden.

All on his own.

Without the help of his mechanical friend and loyal child admirer.

To think he was starting to miss the bubble-headed booby.

* * *

Smith shook his head.

There stood the keeper before him.

“Now if you wanted me, you could have called,” Smith said, gesturing toward the replica.

“Seven hours a day you must be out of the replica,” the keeper said. “We have studied your physiology before awakening you and determined how to exactly care for your fragile body.”

“Fragile,” Smith said. “My body is not fragile.”

“You can easily die if you are too hold or too cold,” the keeper said. “your bones are so easy to break from a great distance, you’re dying every day of your life, a piece of neural tissue dies every day, and you are capable of falling ill. Ill enough to fall dead should you not be treated.”

“And that means,” Smith said.

“The doctors around here are capable of taking care of that,”  The keeper said. “but being so close to death is questionable.”

Smith rubbed his chin.

“Understood,” Smith said. “wait, what do you mean by neural tissue?” he paused as the keeper’s statement  "You mean to say you can regrow neural tissue?”

"If we choose to," the keeper said.

“Remarkable,” Smith said. “You likely have cured cancer compared to us feeble humans.”

“Cancer?“ the keeper asked.

“Something that keeps growing and cannot be stopped,” Smith said.

“Oh, abnormal growth’s,” the keeper said.

“Yes,” Smith said.

“Your medical team will make sure you live long enough until you have fulfilled the lifespan the little girl could have  lived,” the keeper said. “You are to be out of your housing starting from ten until five.”

“Regular zoo hours,” Smith said, bitterly. “So I only have vacation on holidays.”

“Should it snow, it won’t land in your cage,” the keeper said. “it is programmed to keep you at a acceptable temperature for your body. You may be able to grow food of your liking here. There is a watering system installed from the replica downstairs.”

“How did you get that much detail?” Smith asked. “Not as though you went inside the Jupiter 2.”

“We used your memory on the interior,” the keeper said.

“I have a terrible memory,” Smith said.

No wonder the freezing pods were not there. He purposely forgot about them. He had mapped most of the lower half in his mind late at night when unable to sleep. The machine recharging below decks. The anguish he felt at the unlaunchable space craft. Don resting in the chair with a pair of glasses on his forehead with his arms folded taking a quick snooze. He didn’t know which button or switch did what to the console. A depressed sigh being heaved as he leaned against the wall muttering to himself, “ _Oh, the agony._ ” while sadly looking out to the slowly being made construction site. All he wanted was his employers to take him off the wretched ship then bring him home. They abandoned him. A loud voice jerked the doctor out of his memory.

“As I was speaking,” the keeper said. “If your friends come to my collection and attempt to free you then I will have no choice but to take a replacement from among them or take you back through other means.”

“No need to fear,” Smith said. “Smith is here.”

The keeper glared at him.

“You can be rest assured," Smith said. "I will not go with them."

* * *

And that began Smith’s time in the collection. He constructed a long curtain blocking view of the rooms down in the replica. He made do with several of the items that had been made for his stay. He planted his garden seed by seed then carefully cared for them. He watched the outside change colors. The grass turn from green to brown. Seas of leaves flying in the air. The leaves falling into his cage. From time to time the goers tossed in parts of machinery or an apple. Smith stored the apple seeds into the little box to save up. So he could plant them at a later date. There was ground from the planet around him so it was out of the question to use it, so instead Smith used the fertilizer that the duplicate of the Jupiter 2 happened to have a lifetime supply of. He found screws, mother boards, disks, and other kind of hardware tossed in into the cage. Gradually, he began to build up a robot companion for himself. And it looked just like the robot.

Smith stopped. He was struck with the image of the robot laughing with the group surrounding him in black and white. Smith in the center quite unhappy with their bemusent. Smith felt something slide down his cheek. He missed them. Absolutely miserable. The laundry machine still worked and his several pairs of clothing replicated off memory didn’t get holes in them. Yet he wasn’t among the Jupiter 2′s crew. He cried, picturing the Robinson’s returning to Earth. What use would the robot become for them? Go on the next mission in space, probably.  It was saddening that he would never get to insult his friend. And his friend, well, insult him back. He enjoyed the arguments that he sometimes got into with the robot. He was a friend. A good friend. Who he programmed. Perhaps he had changed his programming and grown more as a navigational robot? In the past few weeks, it seemed like he had began to grow. Robots could not feel. Then it  meant, the robot had no feelings. But possible experience . . . No, it was impossible.

Smith stopped sobbing.

_You did it for them._

He repeated to himself.

_You did it for them._

He closed his eyes.

_You did it for their happiness._

He rocked himself back and forth gently in a manner calming himself down.

“All right, Zachary,” Smith said. He looked on to the mess between his legs. “Where were you?”

Smith picked up a rounded gear with several rounded holes. He looked on to see the rounded circular bowl with a enclosed bottom staring back at him. He turned it over glancing aside to the connected four blades item beside him. He had several screws. He had to screw them onto the center pole. He looked over noticing it had to be some kind of fish bowl prior. He discarded the pieces of sea weed out of the remarkably intact glass. The large bulky body that resembled what seemed to be a boombox that had two suction cup like additions on both sides. Most of these did the man find them in his cage after waking up in the morning with a collection of cheese, berries, and other things. The screwdriver was hard to find. So were the tools. He screwed in the colorful blades into the pole on a base then slid the bowl over it. He smiled at his familiar friend staring back at him. He then attached the large pole to the top of the boombox like machine gripping onto the black circular item screwed in as well. He screwed in the machine using a screw driver that he turned and turned. He lifted the piece onto the machine. Smith sighed. He got up to his feet then walked out of the replica. He dusted his pants off gazing off toward the garden. He made his way over toward it. The leaves were growing as usual and there were new weeds. He plucked one by one out of the bed.

“Doctor Smith!” Smith heard.

Smith nearly ripped out a plant as he looked over in surprise to hear Will’s voice.

“Oh, dear,” Smith said, placing  a hand on his chest. He then noticed that a member of the facility stood in front of the cage with hands behind her back. “Miss Packer."

“We acquired a new shirt for you," Packer said.

“Oh, really, what is it?” Smith said.

Packer held the shirt out.

“Doesn’t it look good?” Packer asked, with a bright smile holding the green and yellow short sleeved shirt.

Smith folded his arms, in disapproval.

“I hate the v neck,” Smith said. “I rather take my chances.  I need some yarn. Do you have any?”

“Yes,” Packer said. “Don’t use them anymore.”

“Can  I use them?” Smith asked. “For the shirts. The pants, I love them, they are so comfortable.”

Packer’s smile returned.

“Oh good,” Packer said. “Everyone hates them. Thought you would too.”

“They make me feel good,” Smith said. “I will take as many as there are.”

“Really?” Packer asked, in surprise.

“Really,” Smith said. “These yoga pants are truly wonderful. I feel at home with them.”

“I’ll get right on the orders!” Packer said, then off she went with the shirt. 

Smith watched the woman go off, sadly, then turned toward the replica.

* * *

Smith was happy, yet miserable in his current predicament. It had taken close to a month to finish the new and improved robot with the new gear thrown into his cage. Had to go in a couple times to connect the systems. He used  a small screened tv, a mobile version, placed onto his desk looking through the programs. It was hard work to program a friend. One that he knew inside and out. He had to take out nothing. He could not deviate from the original program. He followed up the memory banks, brutally honest with himself, then finished typing on the keyboard. He leaned back into the chair. The robot was completed. Finished. He flipped a switch and the robot was back on.

"DANGER!" the robot cried, his head turning both ways. His voice full of terror and confusion. "DANGER, WILL ROBINSON, DANGER---" and the robot short circuited then exploded.

Smith landed to his side with his hand burning.

"You accordion legged miserable machine!" Smith kicked at the machine. "Right when I _need_ you!" he kicked at the metal then hopped on his foot shouting in pain.

Smith hopped his way outside. It was dark. He saw there were stars above in the sky that made the shapes of different constellations that were now familiar to him. He had a fantasy going on in the past few days regarding . . what if.  What if the keeper had not taken him and the cage? He looked up toward the nightsky. He wiped off another tear from his face. There was something not different about the arrangement. Looking up at the night sky.  He saw a rounded object fly in space. Smith sighed, sadly. Smith can easily hear Will, " _Where are you, Doctor Smith?_ " The Robinsons were likely heading in the direction of Alpha Centauri by now. They were not searching for him in space. It would have depleted all their resources had they gone on the search that would never be concluded. He was sad. He was burned. The stinging pain was fading with hands behind his back on the back of his head. The pain didn't bother him that much.  The children were happy and well. He can see Will Robinson looking off toward space alongside the robot behind Don and John. Beaming with hope.

And it saddened him. Being unable to socialize with people like him. Earthlings. His mind wondered over to what could have been on Preplanish.  The voices and the shouts of the Robinson family calling him had slowly stopped over his time in the collection. He closed his eyes falling into a sleep following a tangent of what the old Smith would have done to screw up the keeper's plans.  Come to think of it, he could see it. He could see in his mind. He could just reach out and feel like he was there. A moving picture that he could never join. But imagination has a funny way of being real by those who believe in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS WHAT HE ENDS UP BUILDING. In case the image I painted was not all the way clear --> https://i.pinimg.com/originals/ee/9a/0b/ee9a0b8e23c6775231f9b7ab08eee5f9.jpg


	2. Beach

The news of the Jupiter 2′s return spread  like wild fire among the general public. Doctor Smith was taken into custody to face numerous charges and was slated to be dishonorable discharged from the united space corps. Stripped of rank. It was perhaps the most honorable thing to happen to Smith who was more than pleased that he would never have a thing to do with space again. While awaiting for his trial, he was happy and not in the mood to complain. It had been decided before getting off the Jupiter 2 that he never see the Robinsons again or Don. Smith was happy to agree to that term. Of course he could paint  himself as a hero but the sentence would have been increased or changed from no jail time. It was unfortunate that someone else would attempt to do what he tried. And after the trial was over, he was Doctor Smith.

No rank.

Smith and his new found partner, Frank,  were relaxing on the beach.

The sand between his toes made him feel warm and fuzzy inside.

He never wanted to return into space, ever, not ever again.

Space was dangerous and threatening and a aimless place where flying green women lived in.

“Sure that it’s all over?” Frank asked.

“Dear, dear,” Smith said. “It is over,” he smiled looking over toward the grayed man beside him. He took Frank’s larger hand. “I am never stepping foot into the territory of espionage on a spacecraft ever again.”

“I still find it hard to believe that you’re physically here,” Frank said. “I just expect to wake up and this all to be a dream.”

“Almost two years of radio silence, I can’t blame you,” Smith said, turning his attention away. He clasped both hands onto his lap.

“Asides about the nightmares,” Frank said. “Do you?”

“Sometimes I expect it all to be a  hallucination brought on by the alien visitor of the week,” he watched a bird fly over head. He wore a pair of sunglasses shielding his eye. “But when I look at you?” he smiled looking toward the younger man. “It is all real.”

“Remind me how real you are tonight,” Frank said.

“I will,” Smith said, with a nod. “We will need to purchase a new bottle of lube.”

“We’re not out, yet,” Frank said.

“You don’t realize how fast you run out of necessities . . . until you’ve reached space,” Smith said. Smith stroked the side of his partner’s chin admiring the man.

“True. . . True. . .” Frank said, then planted a kiss on  Smith’s lips.

Smith’s heart fluttered then returned the kiss. Frank smiled, gazing into his partners eyes. Then closed his eyes returning the slow kiss. It was Smith who drew out of the kiss slinking his hand off Frank’s cheek. Frank placed his larger hand on Smith’s smaller hand. The pair looked over hearing a commotion. People were pointing in the direction of a gray blip in the sky. The new ship was soaring though the air heading toward space. Smith picked up his newly received visor device placing on the bridge of his nose then slid it up. He adjusted the sliding part to get a closer look at the ship. He was curious, naturally. The Grimlin was a circular shaped flying object that had a ice cone like bottom below. 

“Let me see,”  Frank said.

“It’s ugly,” Smith said, in disgust handing the visor to Frank.

“Actually,” Frank said. Frank paused raising his eyebrows. “That’s something .  .  . unusual.”

Frank lowered the visor. They watched the ship fly up and up. Until, abruptly, the ship exploded in the sky. Smith stared at the spectacle happening before him. He had read in the news that the robot was set to be part of the two grouped pioneer expedition to Alpha Centauri. There was a long sad look beginning to spread on the man’s face. Never again would he get to say “and that mechanical bubble will correct me” in the present tense. Never again. . . The robot had been there to attend the court martial which also lead to not getting jail time due to the testimony. It was like he lost a good friend.

“Goodbye, metallic monstrosity,” Smith said.

Frank looked over. 

“Didn’t you visit the ship last week?” Frank asked.

“I was being watched, honey,” Smith said. “I could possibly not gone into the robot’s room or done sabotage."

* * *

It became night. Frank had fallen asleep after a hour of love making with Smith. Smith looked over toward the neon green text on the black screen to the microwave. He anticipate Don’s arrival at any moment. The news reported a aerial view of where all the pieces of the new ship had fallen. Pieces of junk. The Robinsons had done all they could to prevent Don from going after Smith, that Smith was sure of, since Don hadn’t arrived yet. In all retrospects, being killed by Don was a nice way of finishing his employers loose ends. He had known the risk of being back stabbed by them and took it. He came to his computer then turned it on to access his inbox. Emails of save the date from his old space corps ‘friends’, cat videos sent by his robotology department colleagues, and advertisements written in text. He clicked on the most recent cat video.

It wasn’t a cat video. It was showing how the cold blooded murder was done. There was nothing Smith could do. He watched the sabotage being done. He watched the view go over to the robot then a panel be opened. The robot was given new internal systems, last that he had heard, in order to give him more memory and knowledge. Updated, in fact. His heart felt like it was lifted then dropped off a cliff. Like he had no heart.  He watched the machines program be changed to not act when noticing a flaw in its system or in the Grimlin's computer system. Smith appeared to be utterly destroyed watching the video go on. He slammed the computer shut then rubbed his forehead. He was seated into the chair with his hands cupped together. He found himself wishing that he never came back in the first place to Earth. The audio indicated that his return had given encouragement to the saboteur.

Following in his ill-advised footsteps and this time came out of the ship intact. Smith had been filled with revenge when he accepted the mission. A past love lost in the previous launch before the Jupiter 2. A reason why he had accepted the employment to prevent the Jupiter 2's successful mission. He scrolled down to see a message that had been sent during the court martial. He hadn’t accessed the email in almost two years. It was requesting his presence aboard the ship once again. He rubbed his forehead with a groan. 

“What have I done?” Smith asked, looking utterly heartbroken.

The doorbell rang.

It was Don.

Smith knew it was Don.

That was the only person Smith knew would come at this night.

Smith was dressed for the occasion, white shirt, colorful pants that acted like a rainbow.  It was reminiscent of the 1970′s. A style that fell in line with Smith’s questionable perception on telling the truth. Smith had given his partner a heavy sedative before their love making. So even if he overheard, it would take more than ten minutes to wake up. It was put into the glass of water. He stood up then straightened himself. He was going to do the classic full yard Smith truth. No lies. But admit that he had a part in the demise of the Johnsons, Edwardsons, and Esteps. Don would take that as a yes. With that Smith expected the interrogation. No one being there to stop Don this time from attacking him didn’t help. Don had been part of the newspapers regarding the three families. The news station indicated he was very close to them. And with that, Smith came toward the door.

It wasn't Don.

It was a relative of the Edwardsons, apparently

Now, this was very insulting enough to stop in its tracks as he observed the man lacked a gun.

Smith stared the furious, threatening individual as he shook his head.

"I am not going to make it easy for you," Smith said, placing a hand on the edge of the door while glaring back.

* * *

Frank sat by Smith’s bedside. It had been three weeks since a stranger came flying into his life, rudely, and destructively. Frank hadn’t known what happened between his partner and the stranger. The fight had only been stopped by a next door neighbor ripping the man off Smith’s unresponsive body. The strangers knuckles coated in crimson red. The doctor told Frank that Smith had been unable to defend himself. Missing a left eye. Scratches along the stranger's neck. A finger was bitten off. Frank didn't need to be told that as he saw a mean right hook on the stranger's face and everything else that likely didn't happen in order. Smith was found near where Frank kept a gun. The stranger - will remain nameless - agreed because it was part of a plea deal to prevent him from going into prison. They didn’t know when Smith would wake up. If he would ever wake up from it. Smith had hit his head on the edge of the counter behind him. Frank’s hands were clasped together.

A woman with red hair entered with a young boy who had matching hair and they were in colorful attire. 

Frank stood up.

“Get. . . .get out,” Frank said, gesturing toward the door. 

“I am sorry--” Maureen started.

“I do not need apologies, Mrs Robinson," Frank  said. "I really don’t want to see a reminder of why my husband is on this bed.” the words came out, furiously, bitterly, and hurtfully.

“Husband?” Maureen asked, clenching onto Will’s shoulders.

“Yes,” Frank said, exasperated. “husband.”

“I didn’t know he was into men and women. . .”  Maureen said. “Nor that he had someone down on Earth. Never talked about having a partner.” Will was looking toward the older man laid on the bed covered with a blue-gray fabric. The lifesigns on the box indicated he was there. His brain activity was non-existent. “Penny was unable to come. . . She is sick.”

“Most fortunate for her to remember Zachary the way he was before,” Frank said.

“I am not here to visit Doctor Smith,” Maureen said. “Will is.”

Frank’s eyes glanced over toward the young boy.

“He is brain dead,” Frank said. “He can’t come back.  The lights are on. But no one is there.”

“Then why are you here?” Will asked.

“I am just hoping that  they are wrong and he wakes up . .” He started to grow emotional.  “telling me to spare him the husbandly concern.” He gazed up toward Maureen. “I don’t want any of your family visiting after today.”

Maureen nodded.

“That we can do,” Maureen said, letting go of Will’s shoulder.

Will came to the side of Smith’s bed.

“Doctor Smith,” Will said. “it’s me. . .” the camera directed over toward Will. “Will Robinson.” there were only beeps from the monitor. There was no reply. “They rebuilt the robot and he is living with us temporarily. The robot asks about you often. . . We don’t have the heart to tell him about you.” Will fiddled with his hands. “Is it selfish to wish that we never came back?”

Will lowered his head as a tear came down his cheek.

“It’s all right, Will,” Maureen said.

Frank looked on sadly toward Smith hearing the echo of his partner’s voice in his mind.

_Oh, the pain. . . the pain._


	3. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> USSC abducts Smith, sneaks him aboard the Gremlin, and gets lost in space. _Again._
> 
> This time, the main family don't immedietly trust him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extremely long part. Originally intended to be 5k but it became loooonger. Don't say I didn't warn you! You should take breaks in between while reading this chapter.

“I can not believe that we are moving into the gulf of Mexico,” Smith said, sitting on the edge of the counter.

Frank applied tape to the box.

“It’s a marine colony, Zachary,” Frank said. He looked up. “Fresh start. People who have no idea who you are or who I am.”

Smith slid off the counter then walked over toward his counter.

“I didn’t expect you to be affected by my reputation,” Smith said. “I did not want your environment to become as toxic as it had.” Smith lowered his head in shame.

Frank lifted the man’s chin up looking at him in the eye.

“I wouldn’t trade it away for having you,” Frank said. “If I have to relocate, so what?” he cupped the side of the man’s face with his larger hand. “It’s going to be a new adventure. Besides, people still need their technicians around here.”

Smith smile, placing a hand on his partner’s hand.

“I still need you, don’t I?” Smith said. “I was a naughty boy out there.”

“Not minding the feelings of others is a specialty of yours,” Frank said. “being a renowned doctor is a thing that goes hand in hand. Doctors these days are not as nice.”

“That’s normalized,” Smith said. “I am getting better at it.”

“You made some progress with what the Robot said,” Frank said.

“ _Some_ ,” Smith repeated, stiffening. He grimaced at the memory.

“Hey, hey,” Frank said. “Just because the Robot said you were a irredeemable person doesn’t mean you are to me.”

“Because you are my husband,” Smith said.

“You crossed lines that I understand but I do not approve of,” Frank said. “Let’s not talk about this any further.”

“Then any discussion of Jupiter 2 and it’s aftermath is off limits,” Smith said.

“Of course,” Frank said.

“Let me help you with this,” Smith said, picking up a small taped box. He came over toward the doorway. “I will put it into the trunk.” he turned in the direction of the muscular man. Frank startled his partner by bringing him into a kiss, long and slow, with one hand on Smith’s shoulder’s shoulders. Frank had another hand on the bottom of the box. Smith leaned into the kiss returning it. They stood for twenty minutes in the threshold to their former home. It was Smith who ended the kiss. Frank was almost breathless. Smith traced along Frank’s cheek then lightly pat on it.  “We will finish this at our new home.”

“Don’t keep me waiting,” Frank said, sliding his hand off Smith’s shoulder.

“I won’t, dear,” Smith said.

“I will finish the packing,” Frank said.

"I love you, darling," Smith replied.

Smith walked out of the house with a happy smile on his face. Frank turned away then headed toward the kitchen to finish packing. Frank packed four more boxes. He looked out of the house expecting to see Smith packing the car. Except Smith was not there. Frank’s graying eyebrows knitted together. Frank walked toward the doorway. He didn’t hear the typical comment that normally would be made when he was out in public. There was not many people out on the cul-de-sac street.  He saw the medium sized brown box laid side ways on the driveway, abandoned.

“Zachary!” Frank shouted.

* * *

“How many decks does this ship have?” Jake Edwardson asked.

Annie Estep paused, hesitating, contemplating the number.

“Ten,” Annie said.

“Wrong. It’s fifteen,” Jake said.

“Why fifteen?” Annie asked.

“There’s the bridge,” Jake began.  “there is  the personal deck, the exercise deck, the deck with all the equipment, and--”

“Oh!” Annie said, snapping her fingers. “the weaponary deck, the plant deck, recreational activities deck, and machinery.”

“That makes eight decks,” Jake said.

“There’s the navigational deck below the bridge,” Annie said.

“That is nine,”  Jake said.

“I am stumped,” Annie said.

Jake smiled, widely.

“Your parents haven’t told you what the other decks are for, haven’t they?” Jake asked.

“No,” Annie said.

“Let’s keep it that way,” Jake said, standing up right.  Jake smoothed out his gray one piece space outfit. “Henry!” Jake went after a man. “That is very delicate tool, don’t toss it!”

“It’s not fragile,” Henry said, leaning against the center of the ship. Henry was a Estep,  the main head of the family, and someone who was very careless with equipment. “‘This won’t break.”

“Uh huh and my mom doesn’t make gingerbread houses,” Jake said, taking the tool back. “This belongs in a bo--” he turned in the direction where the tool kit should be. He turned in the man’s direction. “Where did you leave the tool box?”

“I think I left it outside on the bench,” Henry said.

“Did you take anything out for observation, Mr Estep?” Jake asked, his nerves shot.

“Um, I think that’s it,” Henry said.

“We got one hour until we have to go in,” Jake said. “You must not touch any equipment labeled ‘FOR engineering purposes’ ONLY.” 

“Uh all right,” Henry said, and then Jake stormed off.

“Dad, I don’t like this anymore,” Annie said.

Henry knelt down toward his daughter.

“Come on, sweet pea,” Henry said. “you get the chance of a lifetime,” he placed his hands onto her shoulder looking at her with confidence. “no one is going to be calling you weird in space.”

“Because weird people don’t call out weird people,” Annie repeated.

“Yes,” Henry said, with a smile back. “Don’t you forget that,” he nodded. “Did you pack everything that you needed?”

“Yes,” Annie said. “I did. It’s in the storage room. . .” she looked around. “So many stasis pods.”

“They made a excess of them,” Henry said. “I heard the rest are for medical purposes.”

“Thirty pods?” Annie said, as her eyes stopped on the center section that was like a mirror showing the sky above. From the outside, the ship was small but by the inside, it was larger. The pods were formed in the shape of a circle. Circular, pea pod shaped pods different from the original versions that were like capsules restricted to the ground. There was a small staircase that traveled up toward these pods. 

“Too much for my taste,” Henry said. “there’s only five Esteps.”

“Ten Edwardsons and fourteen Johnsons,” Annie said. She folded her arms switching her gaze toward the floor. “the Jonhsons are going to get themselves killed with their kindness in space.”

“Now, now,” Henry said, patting her shoulder. “we don’t think that. Not just yet,” he wiggled his index finger. “We don’t rush to judgement on others. Not like everyone else who judges us.”

“Of course, dad,” Annie said.

Henry smiled back at his daughter.

“Did you say goodbye to the cat?” Henry asked.

“No,” Annie said. “we’re taking the cat.”

“Sweet pea,” Henry said. “we are not taking a cat into space.”

“But this cat helps me,” Annie said, with a pout.

“Every animal does,” Henry said. “You forget, humanity domesticates everything they see and use them to their benefit. We will continue that tradition in space _and_ you will get a new cat.”

“All right,” Annie said, lowering her head.

Henry raised his daughter’s head toward him.

“Go say goodbye to the cat and hand them over to someone who can take care of her,” Henry said. “Go on."

Annie walked off then walked up the set of stairs. He watched his daughter with a smile heading up the stairs then turned his attention away. The large circular doors connecting to a passageway leading to Alpha Control opened up. And in came a man who had been making sure things were going smoothly as possible for the first black family to Alpha Centauri. A man in a light gray Space Corps uniform approached Henry wearing a pair of glasses with a scar going down the side of his face. The lighter man made goosebumps go down Henry’s skin. Henry stood upright placing his hands onto his waist. A smile still planted on his lips.

“General Squires,” Henry said. “What brings you here?”

“Your space consultant is scheduled to be aboard the ship before your ship lifts off,” Squires said.

"Huh, I thought they were already here," Henry said, rubbing his chin.

“We did extensive training for your consultant against leaving orbit," Squires said. "Not going to be happy about it. But a fine asset they will be.”

“So no bad news?” Henry asked, his hopes raised.

“Should you awaken earlier than expected, then your will require that space consultant,” Squires said. Henry sighed, in relief. It was certainly good news to hear. “they are not called a space consultant for no reason.”

“I get the Robinsons got lost in space,” Henry said. “we won’t.”

“We said that about the Jupiter 2,” Squires said, warily. “it’s best to be prepared for this.”

“And if we don’t need them?” Henry asked.

“You can just send them home in the next alien encounter,” Squires said, bemused. “Colonel Estep.”

“We will see about that,” Henry said. The smile faded from his face. “We don’t hand over a human being without being very certain the aliens are on _our_ side.”

“Understood,” Squires said.

“If anything else, we may wake them up or leave them there until someone can bring them back to Earth,” Henry said. “Being on a alien planet will be a drastic change to them. I believe they will not take it well. I used to specialize in these kind of situations so I know this for a fact.”

“A coast guard specialized in that?” Squires asked.

“Yes,” Henry said. “Some people - who were not used to the storm the ocean - got themselves into a pickle. A very threatening pickle. They weren’t the same afterwards.”

“If you say so, Colonel,” Squires said. “You were in the Air Force. I thought they didn’t have a coast guard program.”

“It’s a part time job,” Henry said. “General, you hadn’t told me why you are here.”

Squires grew a wide smile.

“Oh,” Squires said. “There is a camera crew who are coming in to interview you in thirty-five minutes and you are not be distracted. “

“I don’t get late when it comes to the press,” Henry argued.

"You were late last time, Henry,” Squires said. 

“That was different,” Henry said, as his wife Susan came to his side. His hand linked a dark woman’s waist. “Wasn’t it, sweet doe?”

“We are not called the Esteps for no reason at all,” Susan agreed, turning her attention toward Henry. She pat on the man’s forearm. She looked over toward Squires.  “Being late runs in the family.”

“Mrs Estep, please make sure your husband is not late,” Squires said. “The Robinsons are going to be there.”

“I will do my best,” Susan said.

* * *

When John stepped aboard the Gremlin, he noted that it was darker and different. The console up front looked identical to the Jupiter 2′s console. He looked around in amazement at what the quatrain generator had done to the inside of the ship. Quite amazing that humanity had invented the quantum device. A giant leap for mankind in over two years. A part of him felt that it couldn’t be true. The Gremlin was slated to launch into space in fifteen minutes. The inside of the ship felt not a sign of hope in all its color and bright intensity. The console to the ship had dulled, darker colors. The navigation system was right across from the console with movable screen capable of moving to different parts of the star map. John was thrilled that he was able to see this advancement for the sake of science, humanity, and pioneering. He placed a hand onto the chair  that he once sat in side by side with Don as the ship flew in space. It was sad to think that he missed space.

But John was thankful he got out of it alive with his family. He took his hand off the seat turning away. He half expected to see Smith coming through the doorway with the Robot behind him beginning a announcement. One, that he had found a way to return to Earth. Second, complaining about something they wanted to make him do. A familiar sighting that John strangely felt nostalgic about. They were home. The adventures they had in space was doomed to become classic and memorable through the history of humanity. In fact, he just published a novel regarding the kind of explorations they landed into with Smith. All written true to the character of Smith. He smiled as instead came in the media with the dark family. Maureen turned from the familiar window toward the group.  She pitied the people who were going out. It just was not in her heart to be happy for them. Space was, as Doctor Smith lightly put it, threatening and dangerous when not taken with caution. She remembered a few times where he was right. John and Maureen made way toward the group.

Maureen was the first to notice that there was Annie, Alex, and Amber the eldest.

They were beautiful in their own rights. Personally, Maureen found them to be the best candidates to win a beauty contest. She had read about the children which was all sugar coated (she presumed, of course, no one was perfect) and they were were dressed in more subdued colors. The children, strangely enough, reminded Maureen of her children. Only a coincidence. They were in dark gray space outfits with slightly brighter shoulder bands. A smile grew on the woman’s face as Henry and John shook hands, pleasantly, greeting each other. John had a firm handshake while Henry’s was not as firm. They quickly let go of each other's hands. Debbie was being studied and sadly could not come to see the lift off. Penny would have come had Debbie been allowed. It felt odd that Smith was unable to attend. No matter what he had said during the court martial, she doubted that he could stay away from a Earthly starship. A attempt to finish what he had started in the first place.  Maureen was more surprised that the United States Space Corps had not forced him there instead. Just for Smith to sweet talk as possible to the press not only to highlight the Space Corps's efforts even as a one time stowaway. Smith would have hated speaking for space. He was against it with every fiber in his being.

Regardless, the whole Space Corps surprised her. 

“How does it feel to be on a space ship, again, Mr Robinson?” Ross the ABC reporter asked.

“There is no words to describe how I feel,” John said. “I heard your ship is very prepared for the event of being stranded.”

“Yes, professor,” Henry said, with a nod. “Though I am advised not to touch anything until we’re out there finishing what you started.”

“By my experience that is the best case scenario,” John said. “We lost a hammer that way.”

“It was a radioactive and that was in space,”  Maureen reminded.

“Yes, yes,” John said. “It was. Still haven’t found it.”

“He means to use the example of using a canister,” Maureen said. “Dr Smith fed some, by accident, to plant life.”

“Don’t leave deutronium out like we did,” John said.  Henry laughed.

“We wouldn't think of it,” Henry said.

"And this time we won’t lose a hammer,” Susan said, with amusement. 

“Uh huh,” Henry said, looking off toward Susan fondly.

“How do you feel about being the first black family to go into space, Mister Estep?" the two looked over in the direction of the reporters.

"Thrilling," Susan said.

* * *

Penny had a bad feeling resting in her gut.

It felt as though the Gremlin was going to be headed in the direction of space, this time with no point of return to Earth. 

Penny was happy that it wasn't her going into space. Will was seated on the couch between Penny and Judy. Half of the time, Penny expected the Robot to come by her side appearing like a specter then vanish into nothingness. She was getting adjusted to not seeing the Robot. Her hands were laid on her lap listening to the live news. The little screen was small no more but larger. She was disappointed that her parents had said no to taking the kids along to see the Gremlin. Perhaps it was for the best. Saying farewell to the Robot for the final time was heart-wrenching and bittersweet. They were home. And the robot wasn’t going to stay there for long. The Robot was as human as she was in the soul despite the misleading metal exterior as was the state of the art technology that kept it running. Even lacking despite a brain, skin tissue, blood, intestines, a heart, two legs, two arms, and a torso that held most of the major organs keeping the individual alive. Without those required marks that defined someone as being alive, the robot was sapient. Penny's friend.

”This is too easy,” Penny remarked.  
  
”What is?” Will asked.  
  
”This enterprise,” Penny said. “Going off without a hitch? Something’s going on behind the scenes and I don’t like it.”  
  
”They do have more security than last time and a live feed,” Will said. “if someone was sabotaging it, they would have stopped the launch and have it delayed a hour.”  
  
”Or had,” Penny corrected.  
  
”They are going to be fine,” Will said. “Third try is always the charm.”

"I hope so," Penny said.

The scene panned away from  Penny toward the observing crowd gazing from the hills. Maureen and John were standing by the car looking on toward the sight. The countdown ceased. Smoke erupted from below the spacecraft sending it jetting forward into the sky. A smile grew on Maureen’s face. Joy, and certainty of all things. She was thrilled that she was not aboard the ship this time around as it broke through the atmosphere. She leaned against John’s shoulder with one arm wrapped around his arm. John’s eyes lowered down in the direction of the orange head. A matching smile appeared on his face and his eyes turned toward the sky. The screen fuzzy as it backed out into the Robinsons living room that was full of cheers. Don came in with a steaming bowl of popcorn. Penny’s stomach twisted. Her thoughts turned to: _that poor family_.

If they got lost in space, it wouldn’t be fun or friendly.

Perhaps more dangerous than it was before.

* * *

Sheer, raw panic traversed the room as contact was attempted to be made with the Robot. A gray, tall man took out a bulky white gun from his pant pocket then cocked it. His large, aged index finger was ready to slip onto the trigger. Squires was dismayed looking down toward the multiple screens. They had lost contact with the Colonists. Squires smacked his hand on the flat console out of anger then lowered his head. They were on their own out there and they needed all the help that they could get. It was unfortunate that history was repeating all over again before the eyes of everyone in there.  
  
All eyes were on the sizzling screen.  
  
Squires looked over toward the white phone that read 'Jupiter 2 space contact'.  
  
It was installed after the return of the Robinsons using technology that they had acquired on their voyage home.  
  
The families aboard the ship were - as Doctor Smith commonly has been quoted in times of dire situations in Professor Robinson's novel - doomed.  

"Good luck, Gremlin," Squires said.

* * *

This time the United States Space Corps vessel was not sent off course by extra weight.

It was sent off by a far unlikely source.

The ship tore through the asteroid belt getting caught into the orbit.

Pieces of rock struck the ship sending it trembling violently and electricity fired out inside.

Smoke drifted onto the bridge as several of the lower pods were glowing a gentle shade of red. One in particular, in the navigation deck, fell open. It was Doctor Smith, unsurprisingly, in a black matching outfit with yellow armbands. He rubbed the side of his head feeling off-balanced. His eyes briefly blurred at first until it became apparently clear where he was. The familiar colorful scene with a upgraded look to it that seemed different. Different enough to make fear go down his spine. The Robot had a unique new design but retained the circular head, the wheels were now redesigned in a way that allowed more movement and his arms were no longer able to reach back into the shell but instead two long arms that had claws. Smith's eyes turned from confusion, recognition, and finally horror.

Smith's memory came to of seeing a row of figures ahead of him in a barely lit room of some sort. A drugged like existence rendering him unable to speak. The smoke drifting off the cigarettes in the pouring light. The figures were dream-like unlike this moment which felt horrifyingly _real_. The voices he could make out belonged to the shapes of uniformed officers. Officers he recognized from Alpha Control. His employers would not treat them that way but certainly those who had thrown him out would so in a very distasteful manner. The ship trembled from side to side. The Robot's head rotated inside the glass fixture. A familiar echo came from the machine, “Danger,  danger!” as the head rotated. It was terrifying. Frank was back on Earth possibly in emotional distress that he had gone missing. Frank knew he was missing! And quite possibly _alone_.

“What a redundant observation, you big-headed computer!”  Smith replied.

The Robot turned its head in the direction of Smith.

“Doctor Smith, you are not supposed to be here,” the Robot said.

“That makes the two of us,” Smith said, pressing a button. The ship tilted sideways briefly then. Smith clung on to the robot's torso. The ship regained normal level and Smith's feet met the floor. “You know how to fly this spaceship?”

“I was built to provide help in navigational matters and provide help to the first family on Alpha Centauri----” The Robot was caught off by Smith’s exasperated reply.

“Butterfingers!” Smith cut him off, using the Robot as his support while the ship tilted sideways.

Smith lunged himself forward sliding in the direction of the ladder. He gripped onto the ladder with his right hand with a panicked, terrified high pitch scream. The ship tilted to the side once more. Smith relaxed, then began the climb. The interior of the hole that ladder lead up towards changed from light gray to pitch black as the power went out. Smith climbed up with increased speed up toward the bridge. The power returned back on as the ship was turned on a even flight. He came to a pause in the middle of the climb when the familiar wide screen caught his eyes. It was a eerie familiar bridge with a different aesthetic. Smith saw the familiar station ahead. The coordinates had to be changed to get out of the orbit. But if he tried on his own without the Robot's help then they would fly into a gas planet and end up killing all souls aboard. That left the Hyper drive. What had played a part in the stranding of the Robinsons in space including himself. Smith briefly closed his eyes with a shudder then reopened them. The irony was unsettling.

The ship smacked against a large asteroid. There were paneling that cackled with electricity around the front station. Smith jumped off the ladder landing onto the floor. The ship tilted sideways sending him falling. Smith was smacked against the circular upgraded navigation station. He helped himself up onto his feet using his station as his support. The light on the ship was turning on and off, dramatically. He got onto his feet once the ship settled on the normal position. There was electricity cackling from the center dome while Smith ran over to the front station. Smith looked around for anything distinctively familiar. He saw a silver leveler with words that said 'Hyper drive'. Smith had a pause looking back to all those years ago. John pulling the leveler to save all souls aboard the Jupiter 2.

Smith remembered the last time-- _no_ , the first time that the hyper drive had been used.

It had sent them so far away.

Twenty-four hours worth of deutronium to head back to Earth.

Thousands of light years away.

And it had to be done again.

Smith had a heavy sigh as several of the stasis pods above him jolted and pieces of metal flew off. Warnings were on small, bulky screens indicating problems were occurring inside. Some of them burst into flames as the ship tumbled once more. Smith held onto the station as the Gremlin flew in space without direction. He reached out grabbing hold onto the leveler with a heavy heart. With much regret, Smith slid the hyper drive leveler forward. One of the stasis pods crashed to the floor beside the navigation station sending a flurry of fire works. A lower stasis pod fell open. Jake fell out as a series of loud explosions was in the background making it impossible to hear what was going on. Jake’s eyes opened to see Smith up front. The ship stabilized and the orbit became obsolete deteriorating moments after arrival. Smith landed into the chair with his legs against the backrest and his head on the bottom half of the chair.

"Oh, the pain. . ." Smith said.  “the pain.”

Jake stumbled over toward Smith.

"Who the hell are yo---"  Jake stopped in his tracks to see the two piece uniform only given to consultants. It was worn by several officers who served in creating the vessel. Jake’s memory filled in the blank of who he was looking at. "Doctor Smith. . . ." Jake looked up to see a unfamiliar constellation of stars. "Where are we?"

"Lost in space," Smith said. He turned toward the younger man, regretfully. "Your ship landed in a asteroid belt. I had no choice but to use Hyper Drive."

"But. . . But . . I am the pilot," Jake said. "I should have been awakened first." Smith rolled a eye then looked off toward the Latino.

"Can you fly through a asteroid field?" Smith asked.

"I have done several simulation----"  Jake started.

"You can't rely off simulations as experience," Smith stressed, as he stood up. The Robot came into the room through the automatic operating doors. "It won’t go the way you expect it. Nothing hardly does in space.” Smith looked over toward the pods with a grim look then back toward the man. “You might want to look for survivors." he walked toward the doorway. "I am going to find a brig---”

“Now hold up,” Jake said, taking Smith by the shoulder. Smith shifted from the doorway toward Jake. “You’re in consultant uniform. . ." Smith observed the uniform that he was in then looked up toward the young man. "I barely think a brig suits you."

“You do realize I am not part of the United States Space Corps anymore,” Smith reminded, flicking off Jake's hand from his shoulder.

“I need help getting these people out of the pods determining who is alive and who is not,”  Jake said.

“Anyone can determine if someone is alive by checking their pulse,” Smith said. “I major in robotology and environmental psychology. I am not the doctor you think I am."

"You kept the Robinsons alive out there for two years," Jake said.

"It wasn't easy," Smith admitted. "They were so trusting."

"Unlike the Robinsons, the Esteps don't have that trust problem," Jake said. "You're still a doctor."

"I am aboard a United States Space Corps vessel and I am not allowed to serve in that," Smith pointed out. "I don't have the authorization to care."

"That didn't stop you as a stowaway caring for the Robinsons," Jake reminded.

"I used them as test subjects to determine if the food was safe," Smith said. "That was not caring."

"You saved Maureen's life advising her not to go into stasis after you brought her back," Jake said. "She would have been dead had you not come! Did I mention treating a alien flu for the children? I read that you got the vaccination from applying what Debbie had to the children so they could build immunity against it. Then you applied it to the other members of the family saving their life from a terrible flu season. Professor Robinson watched a alien humanoid die because of the flu. We can't be picky right right now with help. We all make mistakes, Doctor Smith."

Smith contemplated, then nodded in return.

* * *

Annie’s eyes opened to see smoke drifting on the bridge.

Her eyes felt heavy briefly being closed then opened adjusting to the lighting of the room.

Small, colorful hands came in the way of her line of sight. These pair of hands took her out of the pod then laid her against their chest. Annie tiredly yawned as she was lifted into another the arms of a muscular individual. She was placed against something hard and cold. The scent of smoke made her eyes open. She saw a series of black bags in the shape of bodies left around the bridge. She mentally counted them up one by one feeling a heart string being pulled. There were ten body bags. She slid herself up. A pair of heavy, sharp claw parts placed onto her shoulder.

“Annie Estep, do not look around yet,” the Robot said.

Annie looked up toward the Robot in awe.

“Are my parents among them?” Annie asked. 

“Not yet,” The Robot said. “Those are the Johnsons.”

“Poor, poor Johnsons,” Annie said.

Annie watched the body bags was stacked against the wall away from the bags. After the bodies was moved, the men faced the bags. She watched the shorter man bring the bodies over to the side door. He felt around in the cubby then took out a notebook and jotted down into it. The shorter man put it back into the cubby then closed the first door leading to the second door. _Smack!_ His hand slapped a button by the side of the door. The black bags were sucked out into space. The outside door closed. The shorter man’s eyes glanced off toward Annie. Annie recognized the shorter man from the news as Doctor Zachary Smith. She sat there confused while her mind raced with what she knew. He was responsible for the Robinsons getting lost in space. He was responsible for the death of a security guard. He attempted to kill the Robinsons numerous times in his first year as a stowaway. He reprogrammed the Robot. And now, here he was, aboard the Gremlin. Smith took Jake's arm then spoke in a low voice. Jake directed his attention onto the little girl then slowly approached her.

"Annie," Jake said.

"Why is he here?" Annie asked. "He might want to kill us."

"He is not interested in that," Jake said. "He wants to make sure that we get to Alpha Centauri."

"Is my dad okay?" Annie asked, looking up unsure. 

"We are still sorting," Jake said, as Smith handed another bag to the Robot. "Hopefully, your dad is still alive." The Robot put the bag into Smith's arms.

"Could I wait in the hall?"  Annie asked, Smith put the body bag into the Robot's arms.

"I'll give you something better," Jake said, as the Robot handed it back to Smith. He shifted in the direction where the bickering was coming from. "Mr Robot," the two stopped bickering. "can you please escort Annie to the playroom?"

"Affirmative," The Robot replied. The Robot left Smith then came over to the doorway leading into the bridge. The Robot turned toward the small group. "Annie Estep, come with me." Annie looked over toward the pilot.

"It'll be okay," Jake said.

"It better be," Annie said, then went onto the exit of the bridge. Smith watched the little girl leave the bridge.

Smith slowly came over to the side of Jake with his arms folded.

"I have been meaning to ask," Smith said. "Which pod has the Colonel?"

"The very top," Jake said, with a sigh. "He is not going to like this."

"No one likes losing important people," Smith said.

"They were technicians," Jake said. "Now there is only four of them. Can't believe the most experienced are dead."

"How old are they?" Smith asked.

"Late twenties," Jake said. "They were trained to repair on Earth not in space."

"United Earth Space Corps didn't think of that," Smith said. "They missed a step. They should have added one."

"That I agree with," Jake said. "Perhaps it is our own arrogance that we wouldn't land into a situation where we need a technician to repair the damage on a ship out here."  
  
"Arrogance," Smith said. "I wish I still had that. Amber and Alex will have to be handled with care."  
  
"I know, you don't want them scared," Jake said, earning a frown from Smith.  
  
"Point is, I do not want them to see if we have any more dead to throw out or me," Smith said. "We should have moved her to this playroom you mentioned."  
  
"My bad," Jake said, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.  
  
"And afterwards, I am going back into the pod I was put inside," Smith said. "Don't need a rankless doctor helping you."  
  
"We're not putting you into a pod, Doctor Smith," Jake said.  
  
"Wouldn't it be the best thing to do?" Smith asked. "After all, I am the elephant in the room."  
  
"The Esteps know how that feels," Jake said.  
  
"Truly they do. . ." Smith folded his arms. " I doubt that."  
  
"You ever seen the Addams Family?"  Jake asked.  
  
"Why yes," Smith said.  
  
"Only a little bit different and probably a parallel to the Robinsons," Jake said. "They like wearing dark colors. They have a taste for the most weird things. I spent the night at their house last week so I got a taste of their life style," Jake rubbed his fingers together with his elbow in his right hand. "Susan should be wakened up next."  
  
"No,"  Smith said, firmly.  
  
"Why not?" Jake said.  
  
"Children come out first," Smith said. "if we are to head over to Alpha Centauri or Earth for that matter then we have to start off with on the right foot with the children. Children are very impressionable."  
  
"I wouldn't call these kids innocent if I were you," Jake said.  
  
"I wasn't saying that," Smith said. "Impressionable as in get the wrong idea that I am to be afraid of."

"You did try to kill the Robinsons weekly in the first year, Doctor Smith," Jake reminded him with raised eyebrows.

"I gradually stopped doing that," Smith said. "And look who I became?" Smith shook his head. "Cassandra truth!"

"Let's get the children," Jake said, then went up the staircase followed by Smith.

* * *

Henry was the last one to be freed from his pod. His lethargic, brown eyes looked searching among the slightly dark scenery. His eyes could make out shapes in the unfamiliar darkness. Jake was set in front of the man catching him in his fall. Smith took out the medical hyprospray from the medical kit then applied it to the side of Henry's neck. Jake stepped away from the door then Smith closed it behind him. A small group of people were down on the bridge with folded arms. Most of the glares were coming from angry women. Smith handed the medical kit back into the side compartment then made his way out of the bridge. The doors closed behind him.  
  
Henry regained consciousness.  
  
"Are we there?" Henry asked.  
  
"No," Jake said, leaning him against the wall. Henry slowly became alert as the pilot continued to speak. "We hit the Asteroid belt which somehow kicked awake the consultant who then pulled the hyper drive leveler and sent us off course."  
  
"How far off course are we?" Henry asked.  
  
The Robot turned from the navigation station.  
  
"Approximately ten days from Earth," the Robot replied.

"How far is Alpha Centauri from here?" Jake asked.

"Two days," the Robot said.   
  
"Something doesn't smell right," Henry said. "Consultants don't pull the levelers without authorization," he turned toward Jake. "Did you?"  
  
"He did it to save all souls on this ship,"  Jake said. "and I am afraid that you won't like who is the space consultant."  
  
"Go on," Henry said. "Don't leave me hanging."  
  
"I can't  do it," Jake said, turning away from the man rubbing his forehead.  
  
Susan stepped forward from the group of mixed ethnicity.  
  
"Doctor Smith, former head of Robotology and Astronaut health," Susan said.    
  
Henry turned in the direction of Jake with a look of dismay.  
  
"What do you mean that man is the consultant?"   Henry asked.  
  
"He is the assigned consultant," Jake said.  
  
"Jake, you are joking," Henry said.  
  
"I am afraid not," Jake said. "His pod activated after the ship suffered damage. We lost ten souls because of the asteroid. Could have lost everyone had he not pulled the hyper drive leveler."  
  
Henry paced back and forth.  
  
"I went into space with the sole assurance that we make it safe, all of us," Henry said then placed his hands on his hips.  "United States Space Corps assured me that no one was going to die. Did he want to sabotage our efforts to get out there? Does he want my family to die?" He faced the door then glared in the direction of the pilot. "We're not the Robinsons."  
  
"That you are not," Smith said, entering the room. "I am not interested in more death, Colonel Estep. And my advice is to finish your mission."  
  
Henry paced back and forth rubbing his forehead.  
  
"Susan," Henry said.  
  
"Listen, we are settling a colony thousands of light years away from Earth," Susan said. "We have to go with everyone or not at all to Alpha Centauri," her hands were linked together behind her back as she approached him. "Since we are down by ten people, we must return to get more. Your employers could help us get back to Earth. Whoever or _whatever_ they are, we will take their help and mind our business. You, on the other hand, might not be dealt kindly because of your actions against the crew of the Gremlin." her voice was growing furious as she continued that morphed into intimidating. "Long as you are not on this ship, we will not take your advice. You ruined any chances of believing you and taking your advice when you tried backstabbing the Robinsons time after time. We will take the advice of Jake Edwardson, my husband, and myself. We need you to contact your employers - who could be very well be humans with unexpected access to space travel - to help us. No advice needed from you."  
  
Smith shook his head.  
  
"My employers are not humans," Smith said. The group groaned, as though it was a subject that could only only be a magnet to Mr Smith.  "and if they came across this ship then they would destroy it. If this ship came across a singing and dancing green woman in space on the way to Earth, you must kill her."  
  
"Why?" Susan asked, coming to a stop in part by Jake reaching his hand out stopping her.  
  
"You did not read the story printed newspaper," Smith said, with a shake of his head.  
  
"What story?" Henry asked.  
  
"We caught her and her group drinking the deutronium from a refuel stop on our way to Earth," Smith said. "we were fortunate to have seen them before they began singing to us. Could have easily enchanted us then stranded the Jupiter 2 and left us to die." Everyone turned their attention from Smith off toward the Robot.  
  
"That is true," the Robot said.  
  
"Space is out to get your fuel, abduct you for its own purposes, or to kill you," Smith said. "Best solution possible is to finish the mission."  
  
"No," Henry said, flatly. "You are going into the damn brig until we get back to Earth."  
  
"He is in consultant uniform, Colonel," Jake said. "he is the only experienced doctor with facing what outer space has to offer."  
  
"Raise your hands if putting him into the brig is better than throwing him out the air lock," Henry said, and all hands except for Smith and Jake were raised. "A stowaway on my ship is unacceptable."  
  
"I wish you were there the first time," Smith said. "I wouldn't be a space consultant in the first place."

"Escort this man to the brig," Henry said. "Mr Robot, plot the shortest and quickest course to Earth."

* * *

The brig's energized field was glowing blue across from Smith. There was Smith sitting on what seemed to be a long black bench. The bright lighting revealed that the pitch black uniform's shoulder band were not actually gray but bright blue. His uniform was unzipped partially to below his chest. He was humming to himself reading a elongated screen that indicated the crew manifest. Most of the deceased were in their late forties to fifties. The crew compliment was more unique than the Jupiter Two. He expected not to have visitors from what remained of the Johnsons, Esteps, and the Edwardsons.  
  
The doors to the brig opened and in rolled a familiar large hunk of machinery.  
  
"You would not willingly return back to space," the Robot announced.  
  
"Obviously," Smith said, shutting the computer panel back into the wall. "The United States Space Corps abducted me.  Of all people! Me?" he placed a hand on his chest for dramatic effect. "As a space consultant?" he folded his arms. "They have lost their minds."  
  
"Unlike you," the Robot said.  
   
"Says the Robot who said I was irredeemable," Smith said. "I could have lost my mind out there once. It's a miracle I have not fallen apart," Smith paused looking back at how his mind felt. "It feels like my mind was trained to deal with breaking orbit." Smith sighed. "It seems the USSC thought ruining a man's new life outweighed requesting Major West joining the crew."

"Major West would have declined," the Robot said. "and if he were here, he would have insisted returning to Earth as you would. It is suspicious how you are not interested in returning."

"We made enemies out there, you absolute _forgetful_ ninny," Smith asked, glaring toward the Robot.

"That information you are referring to was deleted in the exchange of safe passage to Earth," the Robot said.

"I thought so," Smith said. "Much as I like to go home and be with my partner. . . I can't go back."

"They won't believe you," the Robot said. Smith lightened up looking toward the Robot.

"So you believe me that I am interested in getting to Alpha Centauri," Smith said.  
  
"Yes, I do,"  the Robot said. "After all, you're a coward not a killer." A smile appeared on Smith's face.

"You are the only person I trust to kill me," Smith said.  
  
"I am against murder," the Robot said, as its circular head twirled.

"When it is ethical?" Smith offered. "A mercy killing, if you like."

"That does sound appealing," the Robot said. Smith sighed coming over to the wall then leaned against it. "Not as appealing as being in the brig."

"Relax your circuits, ninny," Smith said, with a wave.

"Once, I had seen it the most appealing outcome had there been a prison deck on the Jupiter 2 for the sabotage you performed," the robot said. Smith eyed the machine. "That is not the case at this moment as you have performed no crime to the Gremlin." Smith looked up toward the machine with a softened look on his face.  
  
"I am glad that my company is with a old friend rather than a unknown child," Smith said. "I have dealt enough of children befriending me and having to use them to save myself." The Robot's head bobbed up conveying surprise.  
  
"Here I thought you enjoyed it," the Robot replied, its head whirring.  
  
"Not really," Smith replied, sadly. Then he added in a heartbreaking tone of voice, "No need to fear. . . Smith is here."  
  
"You say that a lot," the Robot said. "I am not sure you understand what means."  
  
"Look here!" Smith said, leaning himself off the wall. Smith approached the generated force field with his hands cupped together. "My catchphrase would be better than that."

"And that is?" The Robot asked.  
  
"I owe you one," Smith lied.  
  
"You rarely owe someone anything," the Robot said.  
  
"That's the point of a catchphrase," Smith said. "It can be said any time in any context. Such as ' _Danger, danger, Will Robinson!_ '"  
  
"That is a warning," the Robot replied.  
  
"It's your catchphrase, a likable one at that," Smith replied.

"I will not stand here and be insulted," the Robot said, then turned around from the brig and wheeled his way out.

"Adieu, my dear friend," Smith held his hand up bending his fingers back as the Robot exited the brig.

* * *

Jake and Henry walked out of the bridge with the doors closing behind them. Henry had a tight grip on the shorter man's shoulder. They came to a stop beside the large square window. There were strange objects out there floating around. Canisters from the Jupiter Two flying out in space waiting to be retrieved. Henry let go of Jake's shoulder coming to his side. Jake looked out with wonder toward space. There were distant planets that he could see. They were close enough to be spotted. Some of them were Earth like and some of them were desert like being brown and blue large marbles. The Colonel's sigh made Jake turn toward him.

"Listen,  Jake," Henry said, taking Jake to the side out of the bridge. "If you side with that traitor one more time then you are going to the brig or be in a pod for the rest of this mission."

"Do you know how to fly?" Jake asked. 

"The Robot can take care of that," Henry said. 

"Sometimes machines need a human hand rather than another of its kind doing the work," Jake said. "Doctor Smith is the consultant."

"He's a traitor," Henry said. "You don't want to listen to him."

"I can't fly this ship without knowing if I am in friendly territory," Jake said. "Doctor Smith has a tendency to be right about aliens."

"Doctor Smith has no credibility," Henry said.

"And the Robot?" Jake asked. "Doctor Smith made him."

"The Robot has become his own person," Henry said.

"He is a robot," Jake said. "He can be manipulated starting from his programming to his personality matrix. Now, you're just being a hypocrite. What you said means we can't trust either of them!"

"I am not a hypocrite," Henry said. "I just don't trust a unchanging human over a changeable machine. AI's grow, Jake."

"Doctor Smith wanted to back into his pod and wait it out," Jake said. "I said no."

"You should have let him," Henry said.

Jake held his hand up.

"I needed help with the children," Jake said. "Most of them had no idea who he was. They needed someone older to assure them that everything is going to be okay. The others might not like him, you might not like him, and I might not like him, but he has a purpose on his ship  as a experienced space traveler. The United States Space Corps took advantage of someone who can't say no. We do some shady things, Mr Estep, and I am not proud of it."

Jake walked away from the Colonel.

"Where are you going?" Henry asked.

"Some where away from you!" Jake replied.

* * *

Susan counted at least three children from the Edwardsons side of the group.

That left there being six uncompromising engineers, one pilot, four technicians, and five Esteps.

Susan didn't really like how it had turned out.

It was supposed to go smoothly, not disastrously.

They were supposed to be in their pods dreaming on the way to Alpha Centauri.

It could have gone much worse than it was. Dying after the launch without remotely knowing was a saddening and tragic thought. A shame that it could have happened at all. The Robot had given the best course to go towards Earth. Henry wasn't happy with  the situation that they had landed into. He sat on to the couch in the shared quarters with Susan sitting on the edge. Henry rubbed the sides of his temples with his head hung and his elbows on his knees. There were a collection of bulky padds on the table. The Johnsons were in the middle of grief for their loss and were not required to write up a report. As the commander of the ship, he had the obligation to write up a report regarding what happened. Earthly technology jumped in advancement starting from 1997. It was a unexpected jump that changed jobs as they knew it and communication. over vasts distances. Responsibility over the first of its kind advanced vessel was weighing on the man's shoulder. Susan sat down alongside Henry then placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Everything all right, Henry?" Susan asked, concerned.

"I am not okay," Henry said. "I am worse for the wear."

"At least they didn't drown," Susan said.

"Yeah," Henry said, with a nod. "at least that," he briefly closed his eyes. "Better off than we are."

"Perhaps they are," Susan said. "sad that they didn't get the chance to see the Robot in action."

"Never before I think that I would get advice from a robot that is his model," Henry said. "A part of me is still in disbelief."

"That when you open your eyes, everything will be back to the way it was," Susan said. "It seems too good to be true."

"Maybe Earth isn't too bad than space is," Henry said.  
  
"We left because we had to," Susan said. "Scientific studies have said that the planet is killing itself and we have to leave or risk death."  
  
Henry looked toward Susan.  
  
"Humanity's fault," Henry said, with a sigh. "Even with all we have done to save it. . . it's not working."  
  
"Progress is slow when it comes to our home planet," Susan said.  
  
"We will do better next time," Henry said. "The Robot will be around to make sure of  it."  
  
"I know it will," Susan said. "We can't stay on Earth for long."  
  
"It's going to leave a mark on Annie having to leave the cat behind," Henry said.  
  
"She understands." Susan said. "We need ten more pods constructed for the additional technicians."  
  
 "They did mention that they had extras back at Alpha Control," Henry said. "Taken care of before our departure."  
  
"Did you see them for yourself?" Susan asked.  
  
"I did," Henry said. "I thought this would be a easy job. I was wrong."  Susan lowered her hand down from the shoulder then to his hand and squeezed it.

* * *

Alex came onto the bridge with Amber trailing behind him. Jake turned in the direction of the children then shared a uneasy smile toward them. They had their hands behind their back which slightly terrified the man. They wore long looks on their faces  while quietly stalking him. It was unnerving to be visited by the children. It was like Henry had let loose two of three horsemen of war. It was wrong to think of children that way. Now that Jake was aware of.  
  
"What brings you here children?" Jake asked.  
  
"We just wanted to visit the bridge," Alex said. "It feels so homely here."  
  
"So dark and cozy,"  Amber agreed.  
  
"I don't know about you but being able to see where I am going is better than being in the dark," Jake said, looking toward the two children.  
  
Alex tilted his head then grew a look of disgust.  
  
"Wow, that is ugly," Alex said, looking toward the window.  
  
"No, it isn't---" Jake turned his attention off the children onto the screen then stifled back a scream.  
  
"Doesn't really have a flair to it," Amber said.  
  
"Would look better in black," Alex said.  
  
Ahead was a circular shaped starship that was followed by several other rounded crafts. There was terror decorating the pilot's face staring at the strange hieroglyphics that were visible enough to be seen decorating the hull. It was a quite a fascinating yet scary sight. Jake pressed on a soft, green button.  
  
"Bridge to Colonel Estep, bridge to Colonel Estep," Jake  repeated. "UFO upcoming."  
  
A blue light erupted from the center UFO then slammed into the ship making the power go off.

"The Johnsons had just the power back!" Jake complained.

* * *

Smith groaned as the lights turned off. _Not again,_ Smith thought while rubbing the side of his forehead. He folded a leg over his knee patiently waiting for the first sign of attack. He could get used to this kind of waiting. Not having any hard reasons to visit the bridge to see what was going on. The anticipation of finding out what was going to happen was killing him in reality. Perhaps it was a power failure. It had to be that. If he were on the Jupiter 2, he would have been confined to his room with the Robot on guard. Which he would be able to slip by with ease and be able to see what was going on from the bridge. Smith found himself missing that. Abruptly, a glowing blue figure appeared across from Smith. Smith huddled to the corner of the room in absolute terror on the bench.  
  
"HELP!" Smith cried. "Help me! Someone, anyone!” and unraveled into terrified screaming.

The figure seemed to have a female aesthetic with long wavy hair. She was fitted in a dress that seemed at best unique with a sash on the waist and big puffy shoulder pads. Smith closed his eyes as his screaming stopped all the while shielding himself from being harmed. Smith was trembling pressed against the corner of the wall. The woman came toward the doctor then came to a stop across from him. She began to speak in a gentle, loud voice.  
  
"You are the physician of the Gremlin," came the voice.  
  
Smith opened his eyes looking toward the woman as his fear slowly slid away.

"You are mistaken," Smith said. "I was the physician of the Jupiter 2."  
  
"We are in need of your help," came the glowing woman's reply.  "I am Kakeen."  
  
"You are not human. I am not capable of helping non-humanoid beings," Smith said. "Your physiology is different."  
  
"It is not that kind of help which you are thinking," Kakeen said.  "The planet Preplanish. . . are you familiar to that?"  
  
"Yes," Smith said. "We left before it was destroyed."  
  
"We evacuated the natives of the planet while you and your family were getting ready to escape," Kakeen said.  "On the joint understanding with the ruler that we will create a replacement planet. A king must rule something." Smith nodded along in agreement with a apologetic look on his face. "Your statue, those who crossed paths with the Robinsons, and the Intergalactic authority indicated you are a 'damn good' doctor." The apologetic look was replaced by a sheepish expression.  
  
"I am responsible for his unfortunate loss," Smith said.  
  
"Cosmodium is the greatest temptation one will ever find," Kakeen said. "We do not forgive but it is understandable."  
   
"What kind of help do you need?" Smith asked.  
  
"My partner is dealing with some problems in his mind," Kakeen said.  
  
"What happened before these strange deviations happened to his mind?" Smith inquired.  
  
"You must hear it from the horses mouth," Kakeen said, as the doors to the brig was opened.  
  
"Doctor Smith, are you alright?" The Robot called.  
  
Smith turned from the doorway then toward Kakeen.  
  
"I am not needed here," Smith said, then held his hand out for the woman.  
  
The robot rolled into the room.  
  
"Doctor Smith!" The Robot called, as the woman took his hand.  
  
In a blue flash, they were gone.

* * *

The line of UFO's vanished from the view of the Gremlin after Smith vanished. It was undeniably suspicious. Jake and Henry were dumbfounded by the sighting. Susan was fascinated to say the least staring off into space. When the Robot informed them of what happened to Smith, Henry did not seem to be bothered. Jake was alarmed as was most of the Edwardsons and the Johnsons once they were told what happened. No one liked the doctor or interacted with him much but it was no reason to be happy that he was gone. The Robot waited outside of the generated brig for the return of Doctor Smith. The Gremlin was going down the recommended course given by the robot. The robot had been through a variety of situations. The chances of Smith returning was going down hour by hour. The power in the ship had returned after Smith's departure. Where ever he was, the robot wished that Smith was welcomed.

The Robot doubted that Smith could find any form of home inside the Gremlin.

The doors to the brig opened with a woosh.

"Robot," Henry said. "We need you navigating the ship. Jake is getting ready to retire."

The Robot turned its head toward the darker man.

"However, I doubt his return. . . There are chances that they may disclose him into this location after he has fulfilled his use," The Robot said. "The other is death."

"Isn't that best for everyone involved?" Henry asked.

"Violence does not solve anything, Colonel Estep," The Robot said. "I will continue the piloting from below in his stead."

"Good," Henry said, with a nod then began to walk away.

"But," the Robot said, making the human stop in his tracks. "I will wait five more minutes."

"You do you," Henry said. "Just don't stay in here for a hour. Clear?"

"Very clear, sir," the Robot said.

"Glad we understand we each other," Henry said, then walked away. "Thank god the Gremlin has phasers installed in case that damn traitor turns on us."   

The doors closed behind him.

* * *

It had been eight hours since the Gremlin had been lost from the radar. Eight hours to the exact time when the Jupiter 2 went missing in space. It had been three years to the day. Two years lost in space and another year finishing construction on the Gremlin. A hostage situation had arose within Alpha Control. John and Don made it there in the late hours of the night. There were police cars with authorities standing still looking toward the window. A helicopter was aiming a large light fixture at the window. A strikingly familiar place swarming with attention was not remotely alarming but seeing it that way at night was alarming. Don slammed the door shut coming to the side of the car. The press was all over. The two men exchanged a glance as they came to each others side wearing a mask of concern. 

John came over to the lead police officer then spoke with him. The two men nodded in agreement at what had been said. Will popped out of the back from the seat then looked out the window with Penny to see what was going on. John went in the direction of the door leaving Don behind. Don turned in the direction of the car before the two children could duck out of his line of sight. John went through the hall wearing a bullet proof vest notably lacking a gun. It was for safety measures when it came to the professor. He came through the familiar doors of the room. He saw a grayed tall man aiming a gun at General Squires.

"It is all your fault!" Frank said, as Squires was covering a shoulder injury.

"How is it my fault that we lost them, Frank?" Squires asked. "we didn't expect history to repeat itself."

"Oh, the hell you did," Frank said. "You disgrace that uniform after what you did to him."

"Who didn't they need?" John asked.

"My partner," Frank turned the gun toward John.

John held his hands up.

"I am Professor Robinson," John said. "I know how it feels like to lose someone in deep space."

"This is not the same!" Frank said. "You always got them back!"

"Friends," John said. "I lost some alien friends out there."

"Friends?" Frank repeated. "I don't think so." he shook his head. "He wasn't just my friend, my partner, my--" Frank recomposed himself with a murderous look at him. "Every time you made a friend was with people who inconvenienced you or died."

"No, no, no," John said. "They never did die."

"Well, this friend of yours will!" Frank said.

The door partially opened and Will looked in.

"What makes you say that?" John said, concerned.

"Because this is Zachary we're talking about,"  Frank said, shaking the gun. John's face fell. "They--" Frank aimed the gun at Squires then shook it. "He _ordered_ my partner's abduction."

John looked toward the general.

"Is this true, General?" John asked.

"I have no idea what he is talking about," Squires said.

"My Zachary won't be trusted by the new family," Frank said. "No one trusts him. They would not listen to his advice about space. They are going to die out there because you didn't tell them or us that Zachary was going back out there to act as a consultant for them **SHOULD THEY GET LOST IN SPACE**."

"Well, I am sure Doctor Smith is somewhere on Earth,'"   John said.  
  
"He is not," Frank said. "I have looked all over for him.  The last thing I told him was that I was going to finish the packing. The words I got to hear from him were four simple lovely words and mine were nothing compared to his words. I didn't have the chance to tell him I love you back. I didn't get the chance to make a appropriate farewell. Instead, he was grabbed off the drive way without a scream and driven away," he turned in the direction of the professor. "My Zachary was fortunate to become part of your family. He loved every single part of it. Thank you for that, but there's nothing you can do. All you can walk out of here and go home."  
  
"I will when you drop that gun," John said. "We come out of here alive, Mr Smith."  
  
 "No," Frank said. "One of us isn't," Frank turned toward Squires. "My husband isn't coming back any time soon."  
  
"How are you so sure about that?" John asked. "He could come back."  
  
"The Gremlin isn't as lucky as the Jupiter 2," Frank said.  
  
Will came into the room.  
  
"No!" Will said.  
  
"Will!" John said.  
  
"Don't think that way," Will said. "We were lucky to get back home because of Doctor Smith! The  Gremlin is lucky to have him. He could get them to Alpha Centauri when he couldn't do the same for us."  
  
"Please, Will," Frank said. "Zachary wouldn't want you to see this."  
  
"He wouldn't want you to do this, either," Will said.  
  
"Yes, yes, yes," Squires looked toward the phone then back toward the  man. "we can make a call to him."

"That line is designated for the  Gremlin," Frank said. "I bet he is not on it knowing my partner."  
  
"Don't be such a downer," Squires said, as John guided Will out of the room slowly. "Throwing himself out? He is not that suicidal according to the doctors---" Frank shot the side of Squire's ear off in a loud boom.  
  
"Don't make you kill you, _General_ ," Frank said. "Admit it."  
  
"When he became head of Robotology," Squires added.  
  
"That man is my husband," Frank raised his voice as Squires was covering his bleeding ear.  
  
"He is not on there," Squires insisted, as John made Will get out of the room. John made sure Don got a hold onto him.  John turned in the direction of Frank - who was shaking the gun at Squire's face - seemingly in a emotionally compromising state. "If he had, someone brought him there."  
  
John slowly approached the phone.  
  
"How about I make the call?" John asked. "Perhaps against all chances, Doctor Smith is aboard alive and well."  
  
Frank looked over toward John.  
  
"Zachary said you were  a honorable, kind, and trust worthy man," Frank said. "Even more than he was. Things he wasn't."  
  
"Are you that kind of man?" John asked.  
  
"I am," Frank said. "Losing him again? I can't bear it."  
  
"I'll make the call," John said.

John pressed a red button as Frank turned his head toward him.

"Thank you," Frank said, as John put the phone to his ear.

"Hello, is Doctor Smith aboard?" John waited for the answer looking toward Frank. "No, this is Professor Robinson. . . . Ah," he rubbed the back of his neck. "So, he did?" he nodded. "I see." he looked down in confusion toward the floor. "Did you make him feel that way?" he sighed. "I understand. . ." He nodded. "Alone." John looked alarmed  as he placed his hand onto his hip as though someone had done something wrong. "You left him alone." Frank's grip loosened on the gun as his heart started to break. "Why did you not leave the Robot with him?" John nodded as Squires began to make his move.  "You don't leave Doctor Smith alone, that's a given, and you should have ordered the Robot to stay with him."

Squires yanked the gun clear out of Frank's hands then shot him into the chest multiple times. John looked over to see the grayed man fall to the floor. John looked toward the general who remained motionless. Squires placed the gun onto the table as a fleet of officers stormed into the room. John sighed, then closed his eyes turning away from  the scene. Henry's voice could be heard over the phone.

"His partner just bought the farm," John said, opening his eyes. "If you see Doctor Smith, Colonel Estep, tell him I am sorry for his loss." John faced the screen. "Where are you?" John listened intently then raised his head up, alarmed. "Don't go there!" he pinched his forehead, shaking his head. "No, Doctor Smith did not advise us. We learned from experience. Nearly lost Doctor Smith, Robot, _and_ Will to it." he looked toward the open window that gave a good view of the full moon and night sky.  "And also. . . tell him. . . tell him,  we miss him. Goodbye, and good luck."

John hung up the phone.

* * *

It was one week into the voyage to Earth since it had all started. It was taking longer to get back to Earth than they had expected. Storms out there that made the ship change course, abrupt storms that made the lights go out, and collisions with small bodies of rock. The starcharts provided by the Robinsons after their return to Earth was very helpful. Alongside Jake laid a big book that was open. It was situated on the counter. Jake flipped a page then looked up and his eyes widened. He pressed several buttons that made the ship stop.

"Bridge to Colonel Estep, bridge to Colonel Estep," Jake called. "They are back."

"Lifeform has been transported aboard the Gremlin," The Robot said.

"Where?" Jake said.

"According to my sensors, it is the multi-generational quarters," the Robot said. "Room 2."

"He is in the children's room!" Jake flipped out of the chair then ran toward the doorway.

The Robot rolled after the short human, quickly. Henry came on to the bridge then stepped side letting the two go on their way. Henry shook his head then walked over to the control panel. He pressed a dark button on the side picking up a radio receiver like object off the hook. He looked toward the series of distant ships. 

"This is Colonel Estep of the USSC Gremlin," Henry said, as Susan and two of the Johnsons arrived onto the deck. "If you do not move out of the way then we may be forced to attack." Henry looked off with intensity at the vessels. The vessels broke apart and vanished into the night.  Henry lowered the device onto the hook and pressed the button again. He seemed to be bothered by the simple surrender.  Not everything was simple as it seemed to be.

"He is back," Bryan Johnson said. "Isn't he?"

"Yes," Henry said, in a grave voice. "he is."

* * *

The six children were looking over the shivering man.

"G---g-go a--a-a-a-a-away," Smith shivered.

Smith's grayed hair was covered in ice crystals. His once pink cheeks were blue. His uniform seemed outlined in a blue hue as though partially frozen. Annie beckoned the Edwardson children off  with a simple wave of her hand. Amber turned on the heat to the room using the side panel. James, Janet, and Jayden were slightly lighter than the Esteps with mess of curls that made it hard to tell apart whether they were boys or girls. Alex wrapped the big blanket around the shivering older man.

The doors whooshed open to reveal Jake

"Doctor Smith!" Jake said, darting toward Smith. "Man, am I glad to see you wrapped like a burrito."

"My dear boy, leave the insults to the Colonel," Smith replied.

"About Henry," Jake said. "There is something that he is not going to tell you."

"It can't be worse than this," Smith shuddered.

"The Robinsons miss you," Jake said.

"Piece of cake," Smith said. "They always do. Give me the news."

"It's about your partner," Jake said, making the man meet his eyes.

"Is he in jail?"  Smith asked.

"No," Jake said.

"Is he ill?" Smith asked.

"No," Jake said

"Is he dying?" Smith asked. "does he have cancer? Did he get hit and run by a car?"

There was a moment of silence.

"I'm sorry for your loss," was all Jake would say as he saw the older man's heart break.

Smith turned away.

"L-L-Leave me alone," Smith said.

"Come on, kids," Jake said. "Doctor Smith needs to be alone right now."

"Dad, why is he in the multi-gen bedroom?" Jayden asked.

"Because aliens don't remember where they picked up passengers,"  Jake replied.

"They should have taken a snapshot of the ship before they left," Jayden said.

"I agree," Smith said, as tears were rolling down his cheeks.

Smith wept once the doors closed on the last child. The Robot rolled toward Smith then placed a claw on the burritoed man. Smith reached out and took a hold onto the Robot's red claw.

* * *

The Johnsons, Esteps, and Edwardsons were sitting at the long table. There were several thin lines between each segment that indicated it could not be removed. There were a several chairs on each side. On each side were occupied seats but a good chunk of them were empty. Most of the adults were engaged into a heat discussion that was carrying down the hall from the galley.  Jake stood up then whistled making silence fill the room. Jake lowered himself down into the seat.  
  
"Look . . .  I am not saying he is here to make sure we don't make it back," Jake said. "I am saying he was returned after he did something for them."  
  
"It is suspicious how he came back the way he did,"  Henry said. "perhaps he is doing something right now for them."  
  
"Doctor Smith was frozen when he arrived into the Gremlin," Jake said. "I hardly think that he left on good terms with them."  
  
"I think he left on no terms," came Jake's wife, Martina Edwardson. Everyone looked over in the direction of the woman. "Perhaps their method of transportation is freezing them so they can be easier to transport through metal? Think of that before jumping to questions. He will answer your questions after he is unfrozen."  
  
"That will take a while for him," Jake said. "Losing his partner while in space. .  ."  
  
"He'll talk," Henry said. "after he is in the brig for a few hours."  
  
"Only when he can move," Susan interjected, glancing over toward her husband. "He is a old man and he deserves respect. We can't ask him questions in this state of mind and we can't afford to act rudely to someone very familiar to threats in space."  
  
Henry nodded.  
  
"Fine," Henry said. "Hopefully, he can cook his own dinner."  
  
"Actually, he is a good cook," Jake said, as everyone's eyes were set on him. "According to Professor Robinson."  
  
"Oh really now, what can he also  do?" Henry asked, sarcastically.  
  
"He has refined his artistic skills," Jake said. "So he could be a pro at sculpting and painting."  
  
"And you have that novel on you," Henry said.  
  
"It's a big book," Jake said. "Thought I would get the chance to read it thoroughly on Alpha Centauri," Jake widely smiled back at the older man. "Looks like I don't need to finish reading it as we have the real deal aboard the Gremlin."  
  
"Keep that book," Henry said. "Just so we can dispute it in case the Robot is biased."  
  
"Robots are not biased!"  Bryan said, standing up. "They are logical and detached from feelings."  
  
"There's several reports about the robot's circuits being fried to say otherwise," Jake said.  
  
"That was a freak of accident," Bryan said.  
  
"The Robot became sapient under extraordinary circumstances," Jake said. "Is that not true?"  
  
"Yes," Bryan said. "The tapes don't lie nor does the circuits or the sensor reports. I just wish I knew how."  
  
"Me too, brother," came Bryan's sibling, Brick, remarked.

"Point is, we'll wait for Doctor Smith to come out of his personal grief," Henry said. "Though, we will be walking blind in space without knowing who to trust."  
  
"We'll trust no alien then," Susan said.  
  
"And blow them out of space," Henry said.  
  
"I'm out," Jake said, getting up from the chair. "I didn't come here to shoot first, ask questions later." he leaned forward on the chair. "Representing humanity means we represent the best parts of it, not the worse."

Jake left the galley followed by Martina right behind him. The other Edwardsons slowly got up from the table and left leaving the Esteps and Johnsons behind. Susan took a grip onto Henry's hand as the dark man's other hand rolled up into a fist on the table. Things were breaking apart by the seams with the crew cooperating. It seemed as though the plot for mutiny had been set. It just had to brew because of a not trustworthy adversary. There was Bryan, Brick, Britney, and Brianna Johnson remaining with the two Esteps at the galley table.

* * *

"Robot, how is Doctor Smith?" Martina asked, once she approached the Robot.  
  
"He is  . . ." The Robot turned toward the brig doors then toward the woman. "Not doing well."  
  
"I imagine," Martina said. "He hasn't been asking to eat, have a shave, or get a new uniform."  
  
"He has been sitting in the brig for four days acting unresponsive," the Robot said, its head whirring toward Martina. "There is only one conclusion: Doctor Smith is heavily depressed."  
  
"It sounds like he needs to talk about it," Martina said. "I don't know about the children seeing him in this way," she rubbed her hands together. "I doubt Mrs Estep wants to go in there and be his listening ear."  
  
"I have seen Doctor Smith at his worst and at his best in two years," the Robot said. "He is best when talking to people. He may not admit it but he is a social creature like most humans are."  
  
"What about you?" Martina asked.  
  
"You have lost your mind," the Robot said, as its head bobbed up and rolled away. "I am a negative external force for him!"  
  
Martina sighed then walked into the room. The doors closed behind her as she had her hands linked behind her back. The man was staring into the wall. Smith had a  long, depressed sigh. She came over to the brig then stood across from it. Smith had a thousand yard stare that didn't seem quite fitting on him, yet however it seemed eerie and slightly terrifying on him. As though  he would start moving and scare the living life out of someone in a very realistic mannequin store. The only noticeable difference was this mannequin had a stubble.  
  
"Doctor Smith," Martina said. "Hello," he stared through her. "I understand you have lost someone very dear to you."  
  
Smith didn't reply as he sighed.  
  
"Professor Robinson's novel tells me that this is unlike you not complaining," Martina said. "You are in pain. Irreconcilable pain, full of regret, guilt, but you shouldn't blame yourself."  
  
Smith's eyes registered the woman.  
  
"He would still be alive had I not accepted the mission," Smith said, finally. "The pain  I feel? It's mine, I can't get rid of it. I can't discard it like I discard my masks as a spy. Frank went to Alpha Control. He shot it up and probably hurt a lot of people. He got shot because of me. He would be a mechanic had I instead broke up with him before my departure. He would be much happier without me and I would still hold guilt of what what I had done. I loved him, you know?"  
  
Martina nodded.  
  
"I don't regret befriending the Robinsons, the children, and the B-9," Smith said. "I don't regret a lot of things that happened in my time in here. Not even getting stuck on the Jupiter 2. I loved him with my very being. He was my heart, and I have lost it." he placed his hand onto his chest. "I feel like I am bleeding open, the blood unable to be stopped, and there is nothing I can do but wait for it to be over.  I feel responsible, guilt, loss, and regret all at the same time. It aches where my heart used to be. The last time I saw him. . . As a happy, hopeful, and optimistic man of our future together." he get to clear his throat. "I get to remember him that way."  
  
"I understand," Martina said.

"You ever felt a lost like that?" Smith looked up.

"Yes," Martina said. "Last year, it was my mother. It was a hot summer and we were tanning ourselves. . ."

"You were on a beach," Smith said, knowingly. "Your mother didn't have a water bottle with her."

"I brought mine just in case," Martina said. "One moment she was there then the next she was not."

"You got to be there," Smith said. "You are a lucky woman."

"She was happy to the end," Martina said.

"My partner wasn't," Smith said. "he was scared. Now, there is no one to be brave for."

"We have children," Martina said. "who need that kind of role model."

"Someone they know not to trust?" Smith asked. "I was lucky with the Robinsons. They were kind and trusting."

"You saved our lives, Doctor Smith," Martina said. "My husband thinks it is only fair that we are in your debt," Smith slowly perked up at the mention of 'debt'. "You are a space consultant and we _need_ you."

"Do you want to know how I met Frank?" Smith asked.

"Gladly," Martina said, with a smile.

* * *

Henry had his arms folded while pacing back and forth in front of the doors to the brig. The children noticed his impatient demeanor and turned back on approaching him. The Johnsons kept their space from the man. Jake briefly approached Henry to persuade him with trivial matters such as his reports of seeing passing by UFO's. Jake walked away after Henry snapped at him. The doors opened and Martina came into the hallway. She didn't seem bright as she had been only with a heavy set of eyes. Henry turned in the direction of the woman.  
  
"Is he ready to talk?" Henry asked.  
  
Martina looked up toward Henry.  
  
"No," Martina said. "He will come to you when he is ready."  
  
"You've been in there for two hours," Henry said. "He must be ready for some semblence of talking to the commander of this mission."  
  
"Give him a day," Martina said.  
  
The Robot came toward the two.  
  
"Mrs Edwardson, I have arrived as ordered," The Robot said.  
  
"I didn't order you," Martina said.  
  
"My mistake," The Robot said. " _Mr_ Edwardson ordered me here."

"For what purpose?" Henry asked.

"I did not ask nor did he elaborate," The Robot said, as its head whirred.

Henry walked away from the two as he unfolded his arms.

"Doctor Smith needs a friend to be around,"  Martina said. "You don't need to talk," she placed a hand onto his shoulder. "No matter how negative you are to him."

The Robot's head bobbed up in surprise.

* * *

James,  Janet, and Jayden  helped Smith make dinner.  
  
Retrieving the necessary packaging and product for the soup was heavily required.  
  
They did it without pinging on the radar on Susan.  
  
The six children noticed his mood was solemn than how they had heard of him to be from their parents. Annie and Janet were skeptical at best of the  accounts, but then again grief changed people for either the best or for the worst. Martina had informed the children to help him feel better. If he were getting out of his head deep fog then he was going to climb his way out with reasons why to enjoy life, again. Smith stirred the contents every once in a while. The second time he came, the stubble that was once on his face was partially there. The third time he came, it was completely gone as though it never existed. His disheveled hair was combed back the way it had been earlier being well kept and careful. He visited occasionally on the pot to check on its progress. He made sure to move it out of the line of sight of the Esteps. Abruptly deciding to move  the soup to the second kitchen located from the main household deck.

Smith knew that Susan was making some kind of delicious dinner for her husband. He could have liked her, but there was something about the woman that made him think otherwise. She was attached to something very unlikable for that matter and it was wise to think she might share the same views as her husband. She could, plausibly. She was different from Mrs Robinson, not showing up to listen out of a act of kindness. Smith had a hungry belly. Each time his belly growled, he counted that as a hour passed. The  Estep children, unlike the Robinson children, stayed away from him at first. Amber, Alex, and Annie were silently ignoring him as though he weren't there. Jake, Janet, and James were like a mirror image that contrasted the three. Smith stirred the pot while in his trail of thought. He recalled how John and Don didn't trust him at first, irritated him at the very beginning, contrasting yet coming to a mutual understanding as pilot and commander as a team. Janet came into the room then walked alongside over to the doctor.

"So how is it going?" Janet asked.

"I believe it is ready," Smith said.

"You have spent hours working on this," Janet said. "Is this your grief project? Pouring all your feelings into it? That's what my ma calls it."

"Hm," Smith said. "When you think of it that way. . . it is."

"So that's what you were cooking," Janet said, as Smith shooed her way.

"Get your siblings and family members," Smith said. "Off you go, now, go, go." James and Jayden arrived first. "Go set the table, J and J."

"Alright," the twins said.

Smith stopped then looked back and shook his head.

"Oh dear," Smith said. "I just dubbed twins by  J J," he had a depressed sigh. "I really shouldn't do that."

"Doctor Smith, where is the crackers?" Jayden asked.

"Right in front of you in a pile," Smith replied, getting out the collection of bowls.

"Got it," Jayden said.

"Now place them on the mats with the spoons at each seat," Smith instructed.

"What do you want me to do?" James asked.

"Give the Robot his power pack back," Smith said, as the scene backtracked to reveal the Robot stuck in the threshold. "He has been standing in the doorway for a hour doing nothing."

"Oh, so that is what it was?" James asked.

"Indeed, indeed," Smith said.

"I'll find it," James said, and off he went.

Smith depressingly sighed, missing the Robinsons.

* * *

It was morning when the Gremlin was invaded. The loud sounds of metal being blasted jolted everyone awake within the Gremlin. The power briefly going out then coming back on immediately. The power core rebooted itself and was in working order. The scene panned over to the residential deck where the multi-gen rooms slowly become unoccupied with the residents pouring out while slipping into their uniform. The Edwardson children were terrified while the Estep children were genuinely excited about what was going on.

"Dad gets to kick robot ass!" Alex said.

"They might kick ours rather than us doing it to them," Henry said, with Susan close beside him.

"We all get to kick some form of ass," Bryan agreed.

The Johnsons followed Henry's lead getting their pistols out from the weapon rack behind a glass cage. Henry handed one by one to the authorized  Edwardsons. The four Johnsons were able to hold the slightly heavy weapons. The new, refined variation of the pistols had a sleeker aspect to it. It looked more darker and serious than before. They were smaller and shorter than the original versions used by the Robinsons. As though alien technology had been reversed engineered for the exact purpose of making effiecent defense weapons.

"Get to the bridge deck and make sure to fire on whoever is raiding our ship, Jake," Henry said.

"This time I see a good reason to shoot  out of space," Jake said.

"Johnsons, with me," Henry said.  "Children follow your mothers and don't wander away."

"What he said," Jake said, then sped off from the scene.

* * *

The power in the cell vanished without a trace while Smith laid on his side covered in a blue blanket. 

The power flickered back on inside the cell.

The Robot entered the brig as its head bobbed up announcing, "Danger, danger!" as the familiar red grill glowed.

Martina came in behind the Robot with the three children holding onto her hand. Martina deactivated the field then escorted in the three children. The Robot guided in Martina then stood in front of cell acting as a shield. The generated field closed behind the Robot. Smith made a face then relaxed reaching under blanket. Smith bolted up on the edge of the bed then zipped up his one piece futuristic like pajama outfit. It was a onesie that had the same shoulder pads and the evident USSC symbol on the left side of the chest right above the breast.

The three children were huddled around the woman. Smith had a small pistol under the blanket. The Robot sent out pulses of electricity toward the group of four aliens knocking down two of them to the floor. The second one fired on the Robot knocking it out. One of the aliens came over to the console in front of the brig then made the necessary adjustments. The energized field went down. The children braced their mother with their eyes squeezed shut. A loud blast rang through the air not once but three times. The aliens fell with the center of their forehead missing while landing onto their back. Smith slid the small pistol into his sleeve.  Martina relaxed and the children slowly started to open their eyes.

"Your father is going to come back at any given moment," Martina said. "be brave."  
  
"What happened to the Robot?" Smith asked, puzzled then he looked over toward the deceased. "Oh--" he stepped back with a look of disgust and fear. "We were being invaded by _aliens_. They got what was coming for them," he looked toward Martina. "Good shot, madame."  
  
"Perhaps they want our fuel," Martina said. 

Smith glared toward the woman then shook his head.  
  
"I hardly think the fuel is their desire, Mrs Edwardson," Smith replied. "we are likely in the wrong territory." Smith tapped his fingers along each other staring down toward the dead while contemplating.

"How are you so sure about it?" Martina asked.

"We came across a species of aliens like them," Smith explained. "Wanted to take the Jupiter 2 as collateral." he rubbed his knuckles. " _Someone_ played a part in making sure they did not lift off with her. Professor Robinson and Major West used parts of the alien space craft to repair the damage done to the Jupiter 2."

"That must have been very convenient," Martina said.

"More of a miracle than a convenient," Smith said. "Truly a act of god. A miracle that they were killed by a console explosion."

* * *

Henry came to a stop pressed against the wall then looked over in the direction of the tall aliens. He turned his attention onto the Johnsons who nodded in return. Henry nodded then turned in the direction of the aliens and fired his pistol. The invading aliens stepped aside returning the fire. Parts of the wall turned to black from the phaser burns. Henry noticed the major difference between their weapons. One had white jets of energy fly out and the other had sparks of blue coming out. One by one the Johnsons fell landing onto their sides. Henry ducked into one of the mutli generation quarters  then refueled his pistol. He heard the sounds of pistol firing. He ducked out of the quarters to see a familiar figure firing off with a large pistol toward the invaders. They were firing in the man's direction. He saw a large blast strike down a group leaving only one behind. They were retreating. Jake stepped out of the darkness. Henry felt a rash of anger.

"You are supposed to be firing on the enemy from the bridge!" Henry said.

"I sent them a message,"  Jake said. "Why do you think that the ship is not under attack still?"

"Next time  I make that order, you obey it to the letter," Henry said. "And leave the ship to me."

"You weren't doing well by the looks of it," Jake said. "I just saved your life and you wouldn't see Earth had I not come."

"We've been searching for it and we haven't found it," Henry said. "there is no way we are going to Alpha Centauri!"

"You mean Earth," Jake said. "We are going to make it."

"Alive?" Henry said. "I think we'll make it in pieces."

There was a loud bang that echoed in the corridor.

Henry fell to his knees then to the floor.

Jake aimed and fired at the attacker ahead.

* * *

"Smith!" John bolted up from the bed.

Maureen turned the light on alongside.

"John," Maureen said. "Are you alright?"

"Disturbed," John said, sitting on the edge of the bed. He rubbed his forehead. "Bad nightmare." He looked toward Maureen. "Go back to sleep. I will be back in a few minutes."

Maureen nodded then obediently came onto her side of the bed and fell asleep.

John put on his pink robes then tied the rope around his waist and last his slippers. John came out of the bedroom then over toward the living room. He saw the familiar stars ahead from the window. He waked through the living room then opened the sliding door. The  hot, heated air brushed against his face as he looked off  toward space. He came onto the lawn chair on the balcony and observed the fleet of cars passing by underneath. They were not powered by ordinary fuel as they knew it. They were fueled by stored solar energy. Fascinating how the human species had adapted in the last three years. Technology had marched on and the Robinsons had returned in time to adapt to the change.

It was still surreal that the Jupiter 2 had made it with everyone alive. John had half expected to lose the Jupiter 2 in exchange for Smith's safety under the family's insistence. They spent two years out in space with their courage, kindness, and optimism. He looked off toward the stars. A part of John was worried about Smith. His nightmare was about that worry being a reality that Smith likely did not intend to happen. One that would result in the dear doctors death to get the three families out of it. John sighed, his eyes on the moon. He had read earlier that Alpha Command was playing with the notion of making lunar colonies starting with robots doing the hard man work. John had a bad feeling that the Gremlin was having a worse maiden voyage than the Jupiter 2. The familiar constellations were looking down back at him.

There had been no word from the Gremlin so far regarding Smith. Squires was under arrest and arranged to have a court martial for disobeying a direct order from the United States Space Corps. His intended retirement with grace and dignity was all dashed leaving a bad smudge on his legacy. Smith's lack of involvement was a staple of the Gremlin 2 and the consequence of Smith's court martial. The evidence was slowly mounting every day. Where it came from - John shuddered - it seemed like someones conscience had gotten the best of them. He felt fortunate that he wasn't the one to have known about it or requested it happen for the sake of the three families. He wouldn't ask for them to face the Jupiter 2's crew faced out there not even for eternity. Maureen came out of the living room then placed a hand onto his shoulder.

"You have been out for a hour," Maureen said.

John turned toward Maureen.

"Where do you think the Gremlin is?" John asked. "Out there," he gestured the night sky. "in danger, stranded, or lost."

"I like to think they are in space," Maureen said. 

"What makes you think that?" John asked.

"If worse come to happen, they have each other to lean on like we did," Maureen replied, looking to the night sky then toward John. "Long as they have a chance against letting the worse consume them then I can think they are still giving the good fight."

John lovingly smiled toward Maureen.

"Think you're up for a lunar colony?" John asked.

"If you're ready for it then so am I," Maureen said.

John's fingers interlocked with Maureen's as he let her lean against her shoulder and the camera slowly backed away from the couple.

* * *

Smith closed the eyes of the deceased then looked up toward Jake with a serious, grim gaze about him. He went over to the other Johnsons then did the same. He slid the zipper up to the four bodies with a heavy sigh. Jake kept his composure looking down upon the man with a shake of his head. Smith turned his gaze on to the pilot.

"Has Mrs Estep and the children been found?" Smith asked.

"Children, yes," Jake said. "We can't find Mrs Estep."

Smith came to the deceased Estep.

"They took her," Smith said. "There is a good chance that she may be held hostage in exchange for something you do not have."

"Mistakening us for thieves?" Jake said. "We haven't been out in space for that long."

"I'll say the Gremlin has been framed," Smith said.

"Over a frame up," Jake said. "We have lost the captain."

"Not quite," Smith said. "You are the pilot."

"Mrs Estep is the head of the family," Jake said, raising his head up.

"There's a chance that we may not see Mrs Estep in the future," Smith said.

"I can't accept that chance!" Jake said. "She is the next in line to lead this mission."

"In my experience, being unable to supply something they want is fatal." Smith looked down toward Henry then toward Jake. "In times like those with the Robinsons, we were able to follow the enemy and retrieve the family member. Since you were not there when they left, the ship is blind. These foes are new to me. The Robot is scanning for anything that can be tracked but I doubt that he can pick up a trail."

"Damn," Jake said. "I didn't save his life a bit."

"You did your best, Lieutenant Colonel," Smith replied.

"You read me up," Jake said.

"Your children talked excitedly about your past accomplishments while I was cooking," Smith replied. "They are very proud of you." Jake had a small smile tug at the side of his face at the mention of the children then it faced being replaced by a professional demeanor.

"What terms did you leave on with the aliens?" Jake asked.  
  
"Before I start, I think you should know they are called the Estonians," Smith replied.  
  
"Estonians," Jake said.  
  
"That is the most preferred species name," Smith asked.  
  
"I just find it funny that they named themselves that," Jake said.  
  
"It is not in the slightest funny," Smith replied.  
  
"Alright, continue," Jake said, with a shake of his hand.  
  
"They are currently engaged in a territorial war with another that has men do the chores and women do the ruling. A familiar foe that the Robinsons faced during one of their rite of passages, their name escapes me. Quano, I believe was the child's name," Smith explained. "I left on the terms that should they require service regarding determining the fitness of their leader and get them back on their feet, the party should be alerted and no harm should come to my companions. I am required to teach a psychology course next year for several months. Any ship that I am on has diplomatic immunity and their protection."  
  
"Some kind of protection they have," Jake said. "Are you lying to me, Doctor Smith?"  
  
Smith appeared to be insulted by the question.  
  
"They froze me solid for transport and they could have done much worse had they really need no help," Smith said. "I wouldn't be here for that.  After my training course is done, they are on their own."

"Can you contact your Estonian friends so they can go in and rescue her?" Jake asked.  
  
"If you haven't noticed," Smith started. "I would have done it had they left something me to contact them."  
  
"This mission is a failure,"  Jake said, lowering his head.  
  
"No need to fear, Smith is here," Smith said, as he took a white sheet of paper from his pocket. "Your mission is a _success_."  
  
"What makes you say that, Doctor Smith?" Jake asked.  
  
"These are the coordinates to Alpha  Centauri," Smith said, handing it to Jake. "The Robot has confirmed their coordinates," Jake scanned the paper in shock. "According to the Robot, we are three hours away."  
  
"Is this from our old coordinates?" Jake asked, trembling looking up toward Smith.  
  
"No, they are from this coordinates," Smith said.  Jake's eyes lowered to the white sheet of paper then back to Smith and down back at the paper. "I admit, I didn't understand why they said to wait four days to give this, but I understand it now."  
  
"My god," Jake said. "If the United States Space Corps and everyone knew---"  
  
"It doesn't have to know," Smith replied. "History must know that it was the Robot, Colonel Estep, and Lieutenant Colonel Edwardson's cooperation to bring the Gremlin to Alpha Centauri."  
  
Jake nodded, understandingly.  
  
"I won't tell," Jake said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Tell what?" Smith asked, tilting his head.

"Ah, nothing," Jake said.

* * *

Smith was the first member of the party out of the Gremlin kissing the dirt repeatedly. Martina took in the Esteps children with little persuasion and Jake embracing the growing family. The other family members, namely the adults, went to work on constructing the little hub. Smith chickened out on chores giving his usual excuse along the lines of "My delicate back would not allow me". The dirt was tested for any sights of parasitical lifeforms. It was detected to be none what so ever, a miracle, by far. They started taking the ship apart piece by piece making into a circular large building. The Robot aided in the construction while the children tagged along with Smith.  
  
The first weeks were not as chaotic or disastrous as Jake thought it would be. It was going along productively. Finding lifeforms to domesticate was a entirely different issue itself. Finding chickens that could be common to find. Which they had found, in the first few weeks in the long blades of grass eating seeds. They were slightly larger than the typical chickens on Earth. The Edwardsons shared no visible grief of their grief. They didn't play along with the Edwardsons as Smith distracted them. Finding something to gather all of the children's attention was tasked onto Doctor Smith. A designated 'grandfather' figure. Smith missed the Robinsons, finding them more preferable company than the large blended family. The Robinsons were one small family had trusted him for two years and become greatly familiar to him. Smith was walking down a path the Robot tailing behind him. Annie and James were on both sides easily contrasting each other, one was afraid and the other was not as though not fazed by the free plantlife. Smith handed two long sticks to the two children abruptly.  
  
"Why do we need sticks?" James asked.  
  
"To protect yourselves, of course," Smith replied, dryly. "I heard there is wild wombats around here somewhere."  
  
"They are sticks to help us travel the environment," the Robot said. "Hence called walking sticks."  
  
"They are sword sticks," Smith argued.  
  
"Are not," the Robot said.  
  
"Are too," Smith replied, jabbing the stick at the Robot's glass head. "Who is a ninny?"

"You are!" the Robot said.

"Why you ungrateful---" Smith started to say.  
  
"My sword stick can kill a rabbit," Annie said, earning Smith's attention noticing that she had sharpened it to spear.  
  
"You may be required to do so for a snack," Smith said. "I doubt it would be any time soon."  
  
"I will  kill my first rabbit for lunch!" Annie announced, flying after the large rabbit speeding away.  
  
"Child!" Smith called, jogging after the girl.  "Come back here!"  
  
The Robot stopped James from going forward.  
  
"That is unsafe," the Robot said. "Let Doctor Smith get her."  
  
"It's unsafe for him, too,"  James said.  
  
"He knows what he is doing," the Robot said, head whirring. "I was ordered to ensure your safety."

"He is a unsafe man," James said. "You know how much danger he put the Robinsons in."  
  
"That is true," the Robot said, turning in the direction that Smith had gone in. "Sometimes, good came out of it. Not all the time. People change and Doctor Smith is one of those people."

"Alright," James said, with a accepting shrug.

"Your acceptance of your situation is profound," The Robot said, then wheeled away. "you are adjusting well to having a former Space Corps member and a robot keeping your new family safe."

James stood there in shock then went after the Robot.

"Hey!" James said. "My dad is fully capable of keeping us safe!"

Smith's terrified screaming drew the abrupt speeding of the Robot vanishing into the thicket. Annie screamed, running out of the thicket taking James by the hand and ran down the path heading to Gremlin Town. The camera panned over through the forest life coming down to Smith holding a little monkey with pointy ears in his arms. Debbie had its arms wrapped around his neck. He looked around, confused, and startled as the Robot came to his side as though the monkey wasn't supposed to be there.

"Penny?" Smith called, leaning to his side. "William?" he heard the chirps of birds and his voice echo through the scenery as Debbie nuzzled into his neck. "Anyone there?"

"Danger, danger, alien life form approaching!" The Robot announced waving its arms. 

Smith looked over in terror then jumped behind the Robot using it as a shield took a peek to see what was coming up ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In LiS: tos, Maureen and John love each other dearly. Very dearly enough that it feels genuine unlike their movie counterparts that feels flat on one half of them because of bad acting. I tried to convey that and I hope I did convey it successfully. Originally, I was going to put a scene where Will feels like a alien on Earth since he is so used to running around in space and exploring planets with his friend Doctor Smith so he transports himself with his strong telepathic powers to Alpha Centauri after leaving a letter for his folks. Penny and Nebbie would have gone, that's a given, leaving a likely devestated and desperate Maureen and John to go searching for Alpha Centauri. You know as I do that would have been a bad idea but---. . . This story is supposed to be about a bad ending SO BY THE TIME YOU'VE READ THIS, YOU'VE JUST SEEN HOW I LEAPED TO THE CONCLUSION OF HOW I GOT TO THE ENDING.
> 
> EDITED TO CORRECT THE MONKEY'S NAME TO DEBBIE.


	4. Travel

Will hit the wall of the booth multiple times. Each time, his fist bounced off. Each strike didn't make a budge into breaking it. Smith was standing motionless before Will's eyes. It was though he was in a deep sleep with his eyes open. A loud, unusual roar came from the distance. Will stopped striking the glass like barrier looking in the direction where roar was coming from. A strange creature roared while coming in the direction of the two three booths that ranged in size. Will froze in place staring at the approaching creature. The creature had two horns with glowing yellow robotic eyes approaching him. The roar made him step back then turn around and run only to fall abruptly to his feet. Will got up to his feet then fled away from the creature. The strange bear like creature came to the booth that Smith was held inside within a trance state.

A strange man appeared on a rock well dressed and suited for the occasion, even appealing to be noble like, holding up his white scepter up. The creature walked over to the booth. The booth door slid open and in the beast went. It turned around toward the direction of the stranger. All three booths vanished in a blink in order starting from the lizard, the beast, Smith, and finally the well dressed green and red man. Will returned to the area with Don and John behind him taking along pistols with them. Their gray laser pistols were aimed at the ground  with the circular fan behind the mouth of the pistol. Will looked around as he stepped forward. His eyes full of dismay and shock.

"Doctor Smith was right here in a booth," Will said, as the others looked around. "He was right here."

"I believe you, Will," John said, observing the scene. He came over to Will's side noticing Smith's foot prints leading to the shape of a box.

"A part of me is tempted to let them keep him," Don said. "On the other hand, I wouldn't wish a enemy to hold him captive."

"I have a feeling that Doctor Smith is on his own," John said.

"You can't mean to imply that he is out there," Don asked, concerned as he pointed toward the sky.

"Uh huh," John said, looking on the blue sky. "We should return to the Jupiter 2 and have the field generator up for the next two days."

Will looked toward the sky.

* * *

Smith shook his head.

"Did you throw sand at my eyes, William--" Smith stepped back a scream at a slightly taller woman who had appeared randomly before his eyes.

Smith had his back against the wall.

She had graying brown hair, large bags under her eyes, and a very professional demeanor about her. She lowered her arms to her side and shook her head. She was in a gray and black two piece uniform that had shoulder padds. She turned in Smith's direction with a baffled look. Her eyes were different. He didn't know how they were different but at first glance, they were. Perhaps they were slightly bigger than normal eyes, perhaps the eye color was slightly brighter, or something enchanted about it. Smith didn't have a clue as he stared back to those eyes. Smith gulped.

"I am Commander Angelis of the Intergalactic Science Vessel Green," Angelis said. "And who might you be?"

Smith stood up.

"Colonel Smith of the United States Space Corps," Smith said. "My colleagues call me Doctor Smith."

Angelis observed the man.

"United States Space Corps," Angelis said. "so you're the Earthling that causes trouble for the colonists."

"I detest that," Smith said.

"We have a large file on you," Angelis said. "it's a very thick book."

"I am only trying to find ways home and sometimes it conveniences them," Smith replied.

Angelis turned away then observed the scenery.

"Oh no," Angelis said.

"What is it?" Smith asked, alarmed by the tone of her voice.

"We're part of the collection," Angelis's shoulder sulked and her head lowered.

"Simple English will do, Commander," Smith said, sternly.

"You may call it a zoo," Angelis said. "The Intergalactic authority has been trying to get their hands on people who abduct families ranging in species across the galaxies," she shifted toward Smith. "I was chasing after a wanted criminal," her eye scanned the man, briefly.  "You look very similar to Zeno."

"Everyone has a doppleganger around," Smith said. "He has transport, I do not."

"And mine is probably a harmless nurse on Earth," Angelis said, sarcastically.

"You can leave the sarcasm," Smith said. "We can work together to get out of this." Angelis leaned against the wall with her hand as she laughed. Smith narrowed his eyes toward her. "What is so funny about that?"

"No one who goes in does not come out," Angelis said. "it's perfectly legal on a Saldaran vessel."

"A flying embassy," Smith said. 

"Yep," Angelis said, earning a frown from Smith.

"That is unacceptable for Zachary Smith," then he came toward the door. "There must be a way out of here."

"It opens by the outside," Angelis pointed out. "Only keepers are fully capable of opening it." 

"And do keepers have names?" Smith asked, 

"Any name they had before is forfeited for this sole purpose," Angelis explained. "The only way to identify them in the legal system is by the  numbers their ship has on the hull."

"Hmm," Smith turned toward the woman. "So we're stuck together," he tapped his fingers together with the quirk of a brow. "forever."

"I do not like this as you do," Angelis said. "Only the worst of people get attracted here."

"And you're of the worst?" Smith asked. "The worst is defined by lacking morals, empathy, and sympathy for others."

"The worst?" Angelis said. "I am not that."

"Being selfish and cowardly,"  Smith added, then he raised his brows. "Those qualities I have found has been the most benefit to my survival after capture."

Her eyes widened.

"Wait," Angelis said. "So you're a spy."

"Was," Smith corrected, gravely. "That career is over."

Smith walked around studying the boot as Angelis walked away from him.

"That was left out in the file," Angelis said.

"Details, details," Smith said, with a flick of his hand. "That was not important."

"No wonder you and the Robinsons are still alive after so long on  Preplanish," Angelis said. "Your family is taken care of by you finding the threats."

"They are not my family," Smith protested. He eyed the woman. "I admit, it's more convenient for them than anything."

"So you were assigned," Angelis said.

"I am the reason why  they are here,"  Smith said.

"Oh," Angelis said.

"Put that in your file after our brief partnership," Smith said.

"Did you not hear yourself?" Angelis said. "We are stuck with each other for the next hundred years."

"Five days," Smith said. "if I am fortunate enough."

"The keeper don't talk to zoo animals," Angelis said.

"Come now," Smith turned toward the woman with a heavily insulted look. "You don't show compassion for a caged animal, do you?"

"Because they're animals," Angelis said. "They don't have feelings." His eyes grew large in a angry manner then returned to their normal size.

"That's what brings you here into this cage, Commander," Smith took two steps forward with his hands clasped together. Angelis folded her arms as he stared her down. "Do you want prison or are you with me?" he unclasped his hands then held his hand out for the woman.

"What's in your interest?" Angelis asked.

"Freedom," Smith said. "Freedom."

Angelis looked away then her attention went down.

"Where did the food come from?" Angelis asked.

Smith knelt down to the food set on the second tray.

"Substance, my dear," Smith said. "It seems this booth is capable of providing not only heat, preservation, and stasis . . . but capable of much more," he picked up the fork then jabbed it into the egg. "Now, the restroom is a entirely ---" a small toilet appeared from behind him. Smith leaned against the wall with intrigued eyes. "--Different story."

* * *

Two days into the journey to the keeper's planet, the spaceship came to a pause on the return to the home world. The keeper came in front of the cage then held his scepter up and the door slid up. Smith and Angelis reappeared in the center of the cage. Smith had his back to the wall and Angelis reached for her gun only to feel the lack of it. She stared in the direction of the green dressed man with brown hair who stared back at him. Smith regained his breath then regained his composure. Smith turned away from the two then zipped something up.

"May I get a empty booth?" Smith asked.

"No," the keeper replied, as Smith turned back toward him.

"You don't know how annoying he is," Angelis said.

"I am quite aware of the annoyance," the Keeper said. "My staff deemed you as perfect specimens of Earthlings," his gaze went from side to side. "Attempting to kill each other will be futile.  I will return to the planet I retrieved the male from and get the spawn."

Smith stepped forward to the entrance.

"They would have been more annoying than we were," Smith said. "I am a elderly man and lethargic half of the time," his hands were clasped together. "I know two volunteers who would be willing to go with you for the sake of the children."

"The parents have no use to me," the keeper said. "they have spent most of their lives away."

"Pardon me," Angelis said. "Parents have just started living when they had children."

"Do you want a peaceful not a chaotic addition to the collection?" Smith edged closer to the edge raising a brow. "I guarantee you that they would come willingly had they known what was in stake."

"Are they parents?" the keeper asked.

"Not yet," Smith said. "But the parents will want to come in their place." Smith stepped out of the booth. "Those two can raise the children with the Robot's help."

"How are so you sure a machine can help raise children?" the keeper asked. 

"Dare I say. . ." Smith said. "The Robot has become sapient."

"A non-humanoid robot become sapient," the keeper said. "I have seen him myself. He can't be."

"Oooh, he is," Smith replied. "He obeys orders. He has his free will. He insults me. He is sick of me."

"That is impossible," the keeper said.

"See for yourself," Smith said, gesturing toward the door with one of his hands then cupped them together. "Unless. . . . you are a chicken."

"Colonel, I do not believe you should be calling him names," Angelis said.

"Really?" Smith asked, with his eyes widening toward her then back and looked at him in skepticism.

"Really," Angelis said. "I don't want a military officer to die on my watch."

"Are you more of a coward than I am, Mr Keeper?" Smith asked.

"My apologies," Angelis said. "He has more backbone than I thought." she glared toward Smith.

"I am not," The keeper said.

Smith and Angelis turned their attention onto the keeper.

"Then prove it to us," Smith replied.

"A sapient robot would deserve its on enclosure," Angelis said. "A sight like that would attract thousands."

"Yes, it would," Smith said. "And it would make the escape while everyone watches in awe."

"If it wanted to," Angelis said, coming to the doors.

"Yes," Smith added. "if it wanted to."

"I will change the coordinates," the keeper said, then turned around.

Smith and Angelis exchanged a glance. It was over in less than a minute. Smith smacked the back of the keeper's head with the shoe knocking him down to the floor. Angelis rushed over to the circular crystals along the wall then waved her hand above it. The door opened before her. Smith checked the keeper for a pulse while knelt down. Smith had a regretful sigh looking back up toward the commander.

"Do we need him to return to Preplanish?"  Smith asked.

"Not really," Angelis said.

"Good," Smith said. "Asides to that," he stood up. "I would like you to do the Robinsons a favor," he rubbed his hands approaching the woman. "quick one."

"You want me to take them to Alpha Centauri," Angelis deduced.

"Help them, not take them," Smith clarified.

"And you a return to Earth," Angelis said. 

"Yes," Smith said.

"That is a restricted, and very much quarantined planet." Angelis said.

"I like to go home," Smith said.

"Doctor Smith, you do realize that Alpha Centauri is a populated planet," Angelis said. "It's also the planet I come from."

"Oh," Smith said. "That's a pickle."

"They can't go to Alpha Centauri," Angelis asked.

"Is there another uninhabited solar system?" Smith asked.

"Yes, it's a bit rough. . . Some animals are alien," Angelis said.

"That is nothing to the little monkey  they have in their mist," Smith said. "I am sure the Robinsons will call it home."  He linked his hands together and held them up. "Then bring me to Earth so I may face justice."

Angelis rubbed her chin.

"You are a spy," Angelis said.

"Yes," Smith lowered his hands. 

"I am inclined to agree with you."  Smith appeared to be pleased. "On one condition."

"Name it," Smith said.

"Give me all the credit for saving your life," Angelis said. 

"I wouldn't have it in either other way," Smith replied. "I am sure these animals will appreciate being returned home."

"They will," Angelis said, with a smile.  "They will."

* * *

"Danger, danger!" the robot flailed its arms as the grill glowed and the rounded heard whirred.

"Into the Jupiter 2!" John ordered the his wife and children.

Don came out of the Jupiter 2 taking out the laser pistols with him and handed one of them to John. They stood guard in front of the field generator as a last resort. They watched the vessel come down across from the Jupiter 2 followed by other strange vessels that had unique shapes to them. John was tense keeping the gun aimed in the direction of the main vessel. The Robot was standing on the platform leading into the Jupiter 2. The voice of singing drew their attention as it headed their way. Will and Penny poked their heads out with delighted looks beginning to appear.

"Doctor Smith," Will said, in a excited tone.

"Stay there," John said.

"It sounds like him," Penny remarked.

"And the parrots sing like it's a beautiful night to behooooold!" Smith finished.

"That's Doctor Smith alright," Don said, lowering the laser pistol as John did the same.

Smith had a curved walking stick with a yellow and blue sunhat on his head.

"Doctor Smith," John said, approaching the field feeling uneasy. "Where have you been for the past five days?"

"Finding Alpha Centauri with the help of the Intergalactic Police," Smith said. "Meet Commander Angelis." he gestured toward Angelis.

"Hello there," Angelis said, then saluted the two men.

"Holy cow," Don said. "Have I gone crazy or am I seeing a female version of Smith?"

"Spare me the insult, Major, we are nothing alike," Smith said. "She is one terrifying woman."

"And you're one annoying coward," Angelis said. "we were captured by a zookeeper, fortunetly thanks to my quick thinking we quickly subdued him. He wouldn't stop pestering me to send him home."

"I did not pester," Smith said. "I asked."

"So I had to say yes," Angelis said. 

"You didn't just ask her," Don said. "what did you do?"

"Encourage her to go out with my nagging," Smith said.

The Robot had a loud, cheerful laugh as it turned around and went into the Jupiter 2.

"Since it was in my best interest to get rid of any more happenings from you on this planet, I have got a path to your Alpha Centauri," Angelis took out a binder then handed to John. "Our scientists have refined the deutronium for your departure."

Will and Penny surrounded Smith then hugged him at once.

"Welcome back, Doctor Smith!" Will said.

"I missed you," Penny agreed.

"Children, children," Smith said, patting on their shoulders. "Did you not hear? I am not staying long."

"Yes, you are," Will said.

John and Smith shared a long look then toward Angelis.

"It will take a few hours to do," Angelis said. "With the repairs that we offer for your ship and replacements for the supplies, you should be ready for lift off by tonight." John nodded, listening intently. "We'll escort you to the planet to make sure you don't go off course and offer our robots to help you with the building."

Maureen came to the gathering group with her hands cupped together.

"Did I hear  something about lifting off?" Maureen asked, as smiles were spreading through the group.

"Yes," John said. "we're going to Alpha Centauri."

Judy joined the group and the Robot lingered at the entrance as everyone started to hug each other.

* * *

The space craft was apparently built for a return to Earth. Smith looked at the slowly vanishing Jupiter 2 in the distance being lead by a group of spaceships. He had slipped out in the middle of the packing with his belongings. It was a nice cozy spaceship that had a odd design to it with a unique drive that kept it propelling on without needing to stop. The magnetic drive was far unique. Smith found it fascinating that it existed and worked. His bedroom was covered in head to toe in pillows. The return to Earth was in little more than two days. It wouldn't be helpful to his excitement. To kiss the floor repeatedly in happiness. He heard knocking from his door. Smith got up to his feet using the pillows as his support. Who could be knocking at this hour? Smith made his way to the door then pressed a panel. When it opened, before him stood Will and the Robot.

"Doctor Smith, you didn't get to say goodbye," Will said. "I was worried you were taken against your free will. We have the space pod waiting to take you with us."

"Will Robinson, we have gone beyond the point of return," The Robot announced.

Smith grew a upset look with his hand on the side of the doorway. The child was going to see him get arrested and watch him be towed out of the room. His parents were likely unaware that he was gone right now. They were never going to visit Alpha Centauri. They were going to return to Earth and attend his trial. The reality of it set in as Smith's side met the wall. It looked as though all the life had drained out of him. He looked thirty years older than he was standing in the comfortable room. His happy ending lost all meaning as it zeroed in the Robinsons being unhappy. He hadn't seen it coming about caring how they felt.

"Oh, the pain," Smith said. "The pain." And it was his fault they were going to be lost in space, again, if the universe had its way. "I suppose you should know before. . ." he stopped himself from breaking apart just then. "I am the reason why the Jupiter 2 had to use Hyper Drive."

Every word he said was dripping in shame while William looked on in confusion toward Smith.

Smith turned away unable to look at them pressing the side console button making the door close behind him.

The Robot's head bobbed up in surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have noticed a trend in my parts featuring a way to Alpha Centauri. The last chapter will end in typical LiS fashion: Lost. In. SPACE.


	5. plus one

_I took my love, I took it down_  
_Climbed a mountain and I turned around_  
_And I saw my reflection in the snow covered hills_  
_'Til the landslide brought it down_  
_Oh, mirror in the sky_  
_What is love?_  
_Can the child within my heart rise above?_  
_Can I sail through the changin' ocean tides?_  
_Can I handle the seasons of my life?_

 _Well, I've been afraid of changin'_  
_'Cause I've built my life around you_  
_But time makes you bolder_  
_Even children get older_  
_And I'm getting older, too_

* * *

"You are usually quite talkative before we hit the hay," John said. "What is the concern?"

"Doctor Smith," Maureen said, slipping on her pink shirt.

John looked toward Maureen as he placed his boots to the side of the bed.

"Don't tell me he is acting devious again," John said, placing his dirty outfit onto the table. 

"He has skipped out on lunch _and_ dinner," Maureen said.

"That hardly sounds like him," John said.

"I can't help but be worried that something is wrong," Maureen said. "He insisted that he was fine."

John got up from the bed then approached coming to her side.

"You have every right to be worried," John said, gently placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Hopefully, he will be old self again in the morning," Maureen said.

"And if he isn't then he has some explaining to do," John said. Then he softly added while admiring the woman. "Relax, and let me do the worrying for you."

Maureen placed her small hand onto the side of his cheek then smiled back at him, affectionately.

* * *

Smith tossed and turned in the bed. The pain was becoming sharper and sharper by the hour. Smith bolted up from his bed then lifted his night gown up to his side. He felt along  his upper abdomen to be met with pain. Smith then moved his hand to his forehead to determine his temperature. The symptoms fell together. The puking that he had attributed to the egg salad that Mrs Robinson had made. The gas that he wanted to pass but couldn't come out as 'uncomfortable, yet alarming'. A sharp gulp came down his throat. Smith felt along his abdominal area with his fingers for any swelling. His fingers came to a stop and he lowered his head.

Smith softly muttered, "Oh, the pain. . . the pain."

Normally, Smith would get a appointment with his doctor and take what was prescribed until the operation could be performed. Except, he wasn't on Earth. The most nearby medical base was four days away. Smith didn't have four days to live. The only way to ensure his survival was a operation. It was a difficult moment for Smith as he processed his predicament. Life saving surgery was out of the option. Smith dressed into his familiar outfit consisting of a yellow shirt with a black sweater that had a orange v-neck and the black matching pants. If he didn't get treated, then he would die. Dying before the eyes of the Robinsons, slowly, making them feel helpless was something he was not keen in.

Smith slid his feet into the boots then tied them up. He paused to catch his breath at the sharpening pain. He balanced himself up using the side of the wall. He came to the drawer where he kept his old uniform. The closet across from him was other outfits that were more accustomed to his space life. Smith looked down at his past grazing his fingers along the rank of Colonel. His black and white memory came to mind in a steady replay of events sabotaging the Jupiter 2.

He had come so far since wearing this uniform.

They all had since donning the Jupiter 2 space outfits.

Things were different.

He was different, Smith considered while closing the drawer.

Smith placed his night cap onto the bed. Running away like a dog to die in the woods. Smith found it hard to believe he had spent several years in space going to and from. They were currently planet side. Doing away with himself in dignity was the only thing left from his days on Earth. A laser pistol was not the way that he imagined himself to go and he wasn't going to off himself that way. Smith sighed, putting the bed away making it return to the small cozy living room. Smith smiled at a memory of steadying a little alien beagle on his knee as it followed the laser pointer the Robot was aiming at it. The very obedient Robot following his orders over the sounds of the dog barking. He didn't know what happened to the dog but Smith hoped it was alive and well with its alien owner. Smith slid the door open then carefully closed it behind him.

* * *

Don was sitting in the pilot seat listening to the frequency of stars and humming along in a good mood. He heard the sound of the elevator from over his shoulder. Don turned, expecting John. Instead, Smith came up with his usual unhappy demeanor with his hands cupped together. Smith slid the rail back then closed it behind him. Don turned away then whistled louder to the music. Smith approached the front of the desk in silence.

"Enjoying the music, Major?"  Smith inquired.

"Uh huh," Don said, with a smile. "I found a good station to tune in."

"Hm, it appears you have fine taste," Smith said, making his way over to the seat. 

Don looked over toward Smith.

"What brings you up so late?" Don asked, curiously.

"Bad dreams," Smith lied, standing behind a seat. He looked down toward Don. "You?"

"I couldn't sleep," Don said, shaking his head. He turned his attention toward the scenery.

"It seems we have a common enemy for for tonight," Smith said.

"Yeah, that much," Don agreed. "The stars look beautiful tonight."

"They start looking bland after being among them for so long," Smith said.

"I feel the same way," Don said.

"I will be out on the lawn chair," Smith said. "I find that cooler weather does the trick."

"Sure,  Smith," Don said, then he got up from the chair. "I'll be in my cabin sleeping."

"I mean it," Smith said. "This time I am staying out there for keeps under the Robot's protection."

"I believe you," Don said, shaking his hand. "I will have a ear out for your screams."

"You appall me," Smith said, acting disgusted.

Don smirked then went toward the elevator.

"Good night, Doctor Smith," Don said, then pressed a button.

"Sweet dreams," Smith replied, watching the man go down before his eyes. Smith added softly, once the man vanished. "and take care of Judy."

Smith made his way over toward the doors to the Jupiter then inputted the code to the door.

The door opened before Smith - who faced the elevator - then the second door opened.

Smith looked around the room for one last time.

A room of disaster, loss, happiness, family, problem solving, desperate times, and relief attached to fond memories. Smith turned away from the bridge then walked out going down the platform. The Robot was outside standing guard. Smith took out the power pack from behind the Robot and placed it onto the table. Smith walked on past the force field generator then walked out on the Jupiter 2. He went without winter gear to the end. He walked through the desert like scenery making the distance greater between him and the spaceship. He gave one last look to the spaceship. It seemed alien, comfortable, and cozy. It seemed just like home. The sheering pain from his abdomen sharply reminded him why he was leaving sending him falling against a dead like tree. Smith propped himself up with his hand pressed against his side. 

Smith speed walked his way the scenery with the full twin moons lighting his path. Smith decided that he was going to stop at a cave. It was a good place to rest. He had a rough idea which cave to camp out. It was different from all those times that he had been on a self imposed exile, a deliberate shunning, and a imposed exile. Leaving on good terms with the family was perhaps the kindest act that he had done. A gift to the Robinsons to remember Smith the way he was before being ravaged by pain, wasting away, passing out between fever on a warm bed. Smith shook his head, shaking the idea off. Smith saw something white flying in the sky then land ahead of him. Smith continued his trek toward the mountain in sheer determination. His head was getting heated and his vision briefly went dark occasionally making him pause in his tracks. Once arriving to the mountain, he made the climb up hearing the strange, unusual sound of a machine from above. Alien, check. Powered by something that he did not know of, check. In desperate need of the tables being turned in his favor, check. His boots scraped against the crevices, his hands getting cuts here and there, his fingers becoming coated in dirt. It took all he had to keep himself up and going from not falling to the ground cowering in pain. His hands clenching onto the part where the appendix was located.

Smith came to a stop when he saw the white glowing ship from across. Smith looked back at his earlier exploits with aliens and how often times they could bring the dead back through healing with devices. He was disturbed enough as it was being a nine year old boy, again. He was certain this appendix footnote in his life would not lead to a repeat of that. Smith lifted himself up onto the rock. He looked over seeing the sun was slowly creeping out from the distant mountains. He had been climbing for hours. His eyes went over toward the Jupiter 2's small, rounded figure in the distance. Smith smiled to himself. His family was like ants from this distance. Soon enough, he would be returning triumphantly. Smith approached the space craft.

"Hello there," Smith called. "I am Doctor Smith, the physician of the Jupiter 2," he waited, patiently for the reply.  "I would like to exchange my services for goods," Smith paused leaning forward toward the spacecraft then back. "Life saving goods."

A loud booming force came forward, "What are you willing to do?"

"Anything," Smith said. "Absolutely anything."

Smith was transported into the foggy scenery. A slightly familiar one at best for the man. He had seen this many times in his travels with the Robinsons. The first time around was with a creature that fed off fear. The genuine fear that he had generated made the creature become powerful and strong. The loud, booming terrifying yet child like voice had taken possession of him. Smith looked around as he felt something was odd. It felt like was history was ready to repeat as he walked forth into the room. He looked from side to side. There was lines of beads all around him acting as curtains. The fog receded before his eyes. There was a white lab with a table at the center.

"Lay down on the operation table," the voice requested.

Smith paused, leaning against a console.

"Hold on," Smith said, briefly closing his eyes.

"You must go on," the voice requested, firmly.

"Love to," Smith said. "No one rushes Doctor Smith."

Smith looked up toward the ceiling with annoyance pointing at it with his index finger with emphasis. Smith put his hand on the side of the table then clenched onto his swollen infliction. Smith took in a breath then exhaled. He propped himself up onto the flat, comfortable bed. There was a circular purple light fixture that came from the ceiling. A familiar one that he had seen many times before in situations that either changed him, knocked him out, or blinded him from what was being done. His joints were strapped down suddenly by a strong force. Smith looked over in alarm at the sudden move. Smith's head met the comfortable fabric. Smith saw a purple pattern forming from the light fixtures. And just then, Smith realized he was being played. He should have stayed behind and told the truth starting with the Robot.

There were many regrets on his mind.

Then it felt like his mind was being tugged from all directions.

Forcefully being yanked out of his head under extreme circumstances.

Smith squeezed his eyes shut, crying out in pain, trying to reach out for something to grasp. It felt like he was being ripped apart at the seams inside when physically, he was fine. It was perhaps the worse kind of pain that he had ever faced in his time as a spy, a doctor, a saboteur, a military officer, and as a human. He had faced levels of pain in his time being a member of the Jupiter 2. A human wasn't supposed to survive under this pain to the mind. One would normally break at it. Fall apart all together and wither away. Smith fought back all he could to stay. He wasn't going to die here around strangers. What had he done? Throwing away a chance at dying surrounded by loved ones. The pain was like throwing out pieces of his soul piece by piece in a cruel manner. The jabbing was relentless. Hot, searing tears were strolling down his cheeks.

 _Oh, the pain_ , Smith weakly thought, _the pain._

Smith gave a long, final agonizing scream. 

Afterwards, the room fell into silence becoming dark.

A bright light flashed over Smith's empty, but breathing body.

When his eyes opened, they were _different_.

* * *

Penny came down the ramp then reattached the energy pack to the Robot's side. The Robot's head bobbed up, its head lighting up, and waved its arms in alarm.

"Doctor Smith, is there something wrong?" The Robot asked.

"I am not Doctor Smith," Penny said, as the Robot whirred it's head toward her.

The Robot turned away, lowering its head.

"Doctor Smith was out last night," The Robot said.

"Why?" Penny asked, looking up toward the robot.

"I believe this will need to be told to the rest of the family," The Robot said.

"Alright," Penny said, then walked toward the garden.

The robot's attention followed the young woman then returned up toward the ramp. The Robot made its way to the bridge. Don and John were laughing over a joke. The Robot slid aside for the two men to walk on past. The Robot made its way to the residential decks through the elevator. The elevator towed the robot down then came to a stop. It slid the bar aside then made its way to the door that was beside Will's door. The Robot used its claws to open it up. Doctor Smith was not there. The Robot slowly closed the door then turned around to face Will. 

"Something wrong, Robot?" Will asked.

"Yes, Will Robinson," The Robot said. "There is. Doctor Smith is awake, you do not need to wake him up."

"Wow," Will said. "I didn't expect him to be such a early bird today."

The Robot moved past the young boy headed toward the elevator door. The Robot had a slow pace to the bridge. There was undeniable silence around it. The Robot whirred its head in all directions in the uncomfortable silence. Silence that Smith would inhabit, freely, cunningly, and cowardly. The Robot scanned the perimeter for Smith's presence. The other women came behind apparently refreshed and happy joining the Robot outside. Maureen had a carton of eggs and a pan being held by Judy. Don helped set the table up. The Robot repeatedly used its sensors trying to find Smith's presence.  
  
 "John, can you get Smith and tell him breakfast is ready?"  Maureen asked.  
  
"Sure," John said.  
  
"Doctor Smith is not in the Jupiter 2," The Robot said, turning away from the distant scenery.  
  
 The Robinsons stared back at the Robot.  
  
 "Where is he?" Don asked.  
  
"He is not here," the Robot said.  
  
"You said that, but where?"  John said.  
  
"I do not know," The Robot said. "He left on his free will."  
  
"Why would Doctor Smith leave the Jupiter 2, willingly?" John asked, coming down the ramp.  
  
"Doctor Smith had appendicitis," The Robot said, making John stop dead in his tracks.  
  
 "What's that?" Will asked, as Judy and Maureen had looks of horror.    
  
Don sat down into the chair at the table like someone had just told him that a family member had died on his watch.  Penny looked around wearing the same look as Will but the looks that she was witnessing told her it was not good. Her confused look turned into some understanding and loss. Don rubbed his chin, closing his eyes, with a elbow propped on the table.  
  
"It's. . ." John faced the young man. "Will, let's walk." he came to his son's side. "I'll do the talking."  
  
John and Will left the Jupiter 2. 

"Looks like I'll have a body to search for," Don said.

It was like the air had been sucked out of him when Don finally said it. Tears were struggling to make their way up. Don made his way up from the chair then walked up the platform going into the Jupiter 2. Maureen hugged Penny and Judy as the girls began to weep. The Robot watched the happy, joyful atmosphere be yanked away from the Robinsons in less than a hour. The Robot looked off in the distance toward Will who was a tall figure in the distance. The Robot watched Will's figure run away from John leaving him behind. The Robot made its way after the boy heading on past the head of the family. John lowered his head then covered his face. Maureen joined by his side then placed her hand on the center of his back and lightly pat it.

* * *

Will was not a child but a tall sixteen year old boy. He ran and ran until he couldn't run anymore. No more was he the short child of the Robinsons, no more was the sidekick to Smith, and no more responsible for the Robot and the Doctor than he was of himself. He had his back against the boulder. Tears streaming down his cheeks. It didn't feel like Smith was gone. It felt like he was still around. He wiped a tear off his cheek. He sobbed and cried with his hands wrapped around his knees. The fact that it was determined that he was most likely died last night was enough hit him in the heart. Will looked up toward the sky. His tears had stopped streaming down his face. He gazed at the passing clouds above him and took a emotional sigh. He didn't want to believe that Smith was dead. The Robot came to a stop alongside the young man and sat there for what felt like hours. 

John's hair was getting grayed and Maureen's hair was getting strands of white. Virtually everyone else looked the same except for Will. Will looked over toward the Robot. He didn't see the trusting, friendly robot but a large chunk of machinery staring back at him. The reality of his future set in. Everyone thought they could get some years out of the doctor maybe twenty if they were lucky or thirty. It was so sudden. Will looked back at his robot friend. He saw everything in a different light. He didn't feel young anymore as he used to around Smith. As Smith had once kindly called the robot 'A big sack of poop', that was just the way Will felt. There was no Doctor Smith around to make him perk up and turn his attention onto something pressing. The air felt different. He felt different as though on a different leaf himself. He stood up and the robot silently followed him. Will made his trek among the terrain going over past memories. Camping with Smith a few times in the beginning, handing him food when he was being shunned for making a mistake that had consequences. The Robot didn't speak as often as it normally did. Like it had lost the will to speak from the sudden loss. 

Will looked up, standing on a boulder, seeing something white and circular sticking out from the side of the mountain.

It was glinting to his eyes ever so brightly. 

Will narrowed his eyes at it.

If he were wagering it right, Smith was inside of it and _dying_.

"Robot, return to the Jupiter 2," Will said. "and tell them someone has Doctor Smith's body in their hands." The Robot bobbed its head up in surprise. "I am going to bring him back."

Will walked ahead of the Robot.

The Robot turned in the direction of the Jupiter 2 then back toward Will as though he were unsure what to do.

"Move it, you bubble-headed booby!" The Robot made a sharp turn toward the Jupiter 2. "It is not I who is a bubble headed booby, you irritable _quack_." 

The Robot bobbed its head up then flew away toward the Jupiter 2 at maximum speed.

* * *

The space pod landed across from the glowing white spacecraft. Don and Will came out side by side holding onto laser pistols. Don looked over toward Will then shared a nod. After years of living together in space, they had taken the next step of going on a potential rescue mission. The Robot was behind them manning the conn. Will closed the back end pf the space pod then approached the white vessel. His eyes were full of determination. The kind of determination that his father showed time and time again as leader of the Jupiter 2. This time, the first mission was very personal. This time,  Will Robinson was leading the mission with Don.  
  
Will held up the laser pistol.  
  
"If you don't hand over Doctor Smith then we are going to fire on you," Don said. "we give you five minutes."  
  
In a blink of an eye, Smith appeared but his demeanor was different. It was more disturbing than anything. The last time he had seen him in this demeanor was in the first year of living together as a unit. Will and Don held up their lasers side by side. They both knew it wasn't Smith. Smith was the kind of man to dress accordingly in better taste when it came to confrontation. The color that he was in wasn't exactly the style that Smith presented himself in his time around the Robinsons. The individual inhabiting Smith's body was in a white two piece outfit that seemingly made him glow.  
  
"I am Tatain," Tatain said. "Your friend gave his body away for my benefit."  
  
"You didn't get permission from me or my dad," Will said.  
  
"I bet you didn't get permission from Doctor Smith," Don replied.  
  
A familiar smile grew on Tatain's face that wasn't friendly or mischievously, it was downright aggravating. 

"I did," Tatain said. "Doctor Smith said he would do anything to become better."  
  
"We are not leaving without him," Will said.  
  
"After leaving you in the face of danger?" Tatain said. "I thought you would be happy."  
  
"He is family," Will said.  
  
"How unfortunate," Tatain said, unlinking his hands from behind his back. "I ripped him into shreds, destroyed what bits were left, and cleaned his shell thoroughly of the evidence."  
  
"So you mean to say he is dead," Don said.  
  
"Smith doesn't exist but his body still exists," Tatain said. "Even if he wanted it back, he would never have the strength to take it over. He would never associate himself to this body."  
  
Will and Don exchanged a glance then back toward  Tatain.  
  
"And yet you're still here," Will said. "he's keeping you here."  
  
"It's standard procedure to stay before departing back to business,"  Tatain said.  
  
"And that business is?" Don asked.  
  
"You heard of Mobias," Tatain said. "He just started conflict and my old shell had lost its appeal."  
  
"I am pretty sure that he wasn't asking for death," Don said.  
  
"Actually, he is fighting in the name of love," Tatain said. "It's a beautiful thing. Shame it would spell the doom of our species if we do things innocently."  The confident, younger voice from Smith's mouth seemed wrong. It was booming compared to the doctor's soft, older voice.  
  
"Doctor Smith," Will said, stepping forward. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Whatever he was ailed with earlier no longer exists," Tatain said. "I fixed that problem with my ship."

"Pardon me," Will said. "I wasn't talking to you. I like to hear it from him."

"He gave his consent painfully to my ears," Tatain said. "He can't be here now."

"Why?" Don asked.

"I destroyed _Smith_ ," Tatain said. "Pay attention, you fool. You absolute fool."  
  
"His body doesn't belong to you," Will said.  
  
"This doesn't belong to him, either," Tatain said. "He relinquished it." he stepped forward toward the young man. "Try," he reached out grabbing the laser pistol. "Try to do what he started initially." he clenched onto the machine. Will stared back at the eyes of someone he knew as his friend. "You don't have the heart to do that."

Don pressed the trigger to the laser pistol. Tatain let go of the laser pistol falling onto the ground to his hands. He cupped his waist as Don came forward. Will stepped forward joining the older man's side. They aimed their pistols to the center of the man's back. A position that neither had expected in the beginning of the friendship that was shared with Smith. Surely, asides to the inevitable departure of Smith on his own outside of the Jupiter 2 after siding with one too many aliens of the week.

"I do," Don said, over Tatain's laughter.

"I wouldn't have done that if I were you," Tatain said, looking over his shoulder with a smile.

"I know you're in there, Doctor Smith," Will said. "if you want us to go without you, then give me a sign."

"Doctor Smith can't answer the phone right now," Tatain said. "How many times must I tell you?" the space pod door whirred open. Tatain was having struggle lifting his hands up. It seemed that he was not in control of them. "William, Major," there was fondness in Tatain's eyes at the mention of their names. "Doctor Smith is no more!"

Tatain stood in front of the two men then held his hands out sending them flying into the space pod. The two men collapsed against the Robot. The Robot piloted the space pod away from the spaceship heading its way to the Jupiter 2.

"Did you see---?" Will asked, looking toward Don.

"Uh huh," Don finished for him, with a much relieved smile. "Smith is still in there."

The scene panned over to the control console of the spaceship watching the vessel fly away.

Tatain's hand came over one of the crystals on the console then waved over it. A single blast flew toward the space pod. Tatain reached his hand out instinctively toward the crystal item sending another blast that stopped it. The scene panned over to observe the trembling space pod hurling in the direction of the Jupiter 2. The scene paced back to the interior of the cool colored ship. Tatain kept his composure locking on the space pod. His hand reached out, again, this time performing the same action stopping it from being destroyed. Tatain inputted a command into the medical device away from the console then applied to his head. Apparently, there was some parts of Smith coming back together. It stung to prick away the pieces that acted as a stubborn parasite out of his mind. And then what was left of Smith was gone.

By the time Tatain had regained control, the space pod had returned to the Jupiter 2.

* * *

"You mean to say the essence that makes  up Doctor Smith doesn't exist?" Maureen asked.  
  
"It seems that way at first," Don said.  
  
"Doctor Smith sent us back before Tatain could harm us," Will said.  
  
"Momentarily," Don said. "Whatever Tatain did to him before, it has probably gotten _worse_."  
  
"Then it's decided," John said. "we're having a curfew."  
  
"Speaking of curfew," Will said. "where's the Robot?"  
  
"He is in the navigation deck," Maureen said. "Comforting Penny."

The small group looked over to the noticeably empty seat beside Will.

"Here I thought his absence wouldn't bother me," Don said.

"Me too," Will agreed, his eyes looking toward his hands.

"I will make lunch," Maureen said, then stood up from the table and slowly left.

"Hungry, Will?" John asked.

"No," Will said, getting up. "Not right now." Will stepped aside then pushed in the chair and went into the Jupiter 2.

Don and John shared a concerned glance until the young man was gone.

"Years ago I never thought I would miss him," John said. "Miss his complaints, his lack of productivity, his doctoring, and cowering in the face of danger. . ." he shook his head.

"Smith is the kind of man you don't see coming in as a family member," Don said, in a amused tone.

"Always there for the kids," John said. "A reliable man to come back and warn us when there was danger."

"Remember the time the aliens wanted to take Smith's brain and Smith threw in Will to stop that?" Don asked.

"How could I forget. . ." John said, with a laugh. "We found his radio device after some digging and Smith insisted that Will dropped it."

"Funny man he was," Don said, his eyes gazing toward the empty spot.

* * *

Judy was in her bedroom, weeping, for the loss of her friend.

She wiped tears off her cheeks with her sleeves.

She was already missing Smith and it didn't feel right that he was leaving them under such terrible circumstances. Normally, she would be happy over his departure when going to Earth with a star chart of their present destination. Except, he wasn't doing any of the two. It seemed so long ago that he joined the family. It seemed like yesterday that Will first tagged along with Smith and the Robot when going out to sneak away from doing chores. Penny was not a young child anymore as was Will. It was difficult to see a future without Smith there. She couldn't register it as something good with the given circumstance. Judy finished her weeping then sat down on the edge of the bed. William was taller and matured not often following along to see what Smith was doing mostly leaving that to the Robot tagging along to the aging man. Judy had been concerned how often that Smith had been hanging around the Robot rather than the others. Smith was like a stubborn camel that couldn't be forced to come to water.

Will was working more often with the other men since he had turned sixteen. Old enough by John's standards to join along while keeping the Jupiter 2 under the protection of Maureen, The Robot, and Judy. Smith strayed away from the Jupiter 2 more often and along went the Robot with him. Judy had seen the Robot follow along Smith without being ordered to over the past several months. Right after Will started joining the men on checking the weather station and other tasks. The Robot insisted that he had been ordered to be his company when it was not the case. She looked in the doctor's empty room leaning against her side. She could visualize Smith resting on the bed taking a nap in his black and orange outfit. There was a loud boom from outside the Jupiter 2 that drew her alarm. Judy looked up then left Smith's door and joined the rest of the group to the bridge. The Robot joined with Penny. There was something going on from the dark scenery out there under the nightsky. The ground was being blasted surrounding the Jupiter 2. Some strikes hit the generated force-field. John unhooked the communication device then pressed on the button.

"Mr Tatain, this is Professor Robinson of the Jupiter 2," John said. "If you attempt to get rid of a weakness that makes you vulnerable, I am afraid you will be even more vulnerable than before."

The Jupiter 2 trembled from side to side, unexpectedly. Judy grasped onto her stomach protectively and Penny fell against the navigation console. Don grabbed hold onto the seat keeping himself balanced. John landed to the floor on his side. Maureen made her way over to John then helped him up.  Don helped Penny up as Judy went out of the frame from the group. Will held onto the Robot to keep himself up as the Jupiter 2 shook from the Earthquakes. Don looked over watching the doors closing and his eyes widened. He got up to his feet using the navigation machine as his support. The Space Pod lifted off in the direction of the vessel.  
  
"Judy!" Don called.

* * *

The light blue blasts flew after Judy.  
  
Judy flew the vessel out of the way of the firing shots.  
  
She was heavily determined on getting there.  
  
She couldn't let it stand.  
  
She couldn't let this continue on her watch: firing on her loved ones and her home. She continued this for thirty minutes making sure to dodge the blasts being fired on her. She was sure that the blasts wouldn't hit her. Doctor Smith was too lenient on people he cared even when under the control of someone else or working for them for the sole benefit of keeping the Robinsons alive and well. He had changed from trying to save his selfish being and getting to Earth being to saving them then taking them over to Earth when the had the opportunity. He had changed over the course of several years. Everyone in the Jupiter 2 party had changed from their time being lost in space. She opened the door to the vessel then stepped out with wary eyes.  
  
The space pod came to a landing across from the white glowing ship. Judy opened the door with one hand on her stomach then looked around and exited. In the blink of a eye, a glowing white figure appeared across from her. Judy nearly gasped at the sight of the man standing across from her. She covered her mouth with both hands in horror. The strange individual didn't look anything like Smith. They looked younger and more intimidating. It was like someone had applied a thousand edits to Smith's physical look over the course of a day. The changes were large enough to make it seem that she was standing in front of a stranger. It was a woman rather than a man, and yet: she could see several hints of Smith in her eyes and the way she smiled approaching her.  Including the way her hands were clasped together in front.  
  
"You should leave, mi'lady," the voice wasn't booming but it was gentle and calm.  
  
"Not until you promise to stop it," Judy said.  
  
"A person like me can't have weakness, Earthling," Tatain said.  
  
"You have to," Judy said.  
  
Tatains eyes grew large and leaned back as though told unpleasant news.  
  
"I have no obligation to stop," Tatain said. "You should go home and be with your family. Don't want to be a lone survivor," she turned away and headed toward the white vessel. "Besides, it's for the best."  
  
Judy sucked in a breath then exhaled watching Tatain walk away.  
  
"Don and I are expecting," Judy said. "We wanted to make you the child's godfather."

Tatain turned toward her then laughed.  
  
"You are going to run out of supplies very quickly," Tatain said. "You're expecting twins."  
  
Judy was almost floored, yet not surprised.  
  
"How do you know?" Judy said  
  
"I can hear their heartbeats," Tatain said. "I doubt they would make it to adulthood. A woman can dream, though."  
  
"Miss Tatain," Judy said. "We won't run out of supplies." Judy shook her head. "Not anytime soon."  
  
"You can't be sure certain of that," Tatain said.  
  
"We were considering of staying on this planet and calling this home because it has wildlife that we can domesticate," Judy said. "Will and I found some alien chickens yesterday and they are very large. Actually, it was Debbie who of found them. The chickens have been eating the bad bugs in the Jupiter 2 and it looks better than it did in years."

"Trying to stall me?" Tatain asked.

  "No," Judy said.

"You ought to do what's best for you," Tatain said.

"What's best for the family is being alive to see their granddaughter," Judy said. "Doctor Smith being around to babysit  them and not having a appendix to worry about. We want our plus one back."

"Not everyone gets what they want," Tatain said, bitterly.

"I know that," Judy said. Judy came forward in the direction of  Tatain. "If you're going to kill then then you better kill me first." Judy was one step away from Tatain as she stared her in the eyes.

"That would not be as rewarding," Tatain admitted.  
  
Judy searched the woman's eyes.  
  
A flicker of recognition went on in Judy's eyes at seeing a familiar look to Tatain's eyes.  
  
"Hi, Doctor Smith," Judy said, with a smile.

"He's not here," Tatain insisted.  
  
"Deny it as you want," Judy said, pleased of herself. Judy turned from Tatain then walked away.  
  
"Go and join your family," Tatain said. "Go to the end with your dignity."'  
  
Judy turned toward her, relaxed and happy.  
  
"I'll see you soon," Judy said. "We miss you." She walked into the space pod then closed the door behind her.  
  
"As if the Robinsons can elicit a emotion from this body," Tatain said, watching the Space Pod become smaller and smaller as it made its way toward the Jupiter 2.

* * *

There was a loud boom late in the night that awoke the Robinsons.

They looked up to see a metal flying from a boiling like ball in the night sky that was like the sun.

It was a strange occurrence as wildlife that normally came out in the morning poked out then carried on their typical activities. Judy held onto Don's hand as they watched from the safety of the Jupiter 2 watching the space craft falling apart from the sky. Maureen stood by John's side observing the sight. Penny leaned against the Robot's metal frame. It's head lowered down more than usual. It had been odd how the attacks had stopped after Judy's visit to the vessel. Judy was safe assured that everything was going to be alright. The Robot could not say a word as it stared off into the night. The only thing it had said was that were was no life inside of it. If there had been life, it was long gone. Will had a inkling that the ordeal might have left some pain behind. The kind of pain that took time to recover from.

"He's not dead,"  Judy said.

"I am not surprised," John said.  
  
"I wouldn't be surprised if Tatain did it themselves because of Doctor Smith," Will agreed.  
  
"He is always the disagreeable type," Don said. "I wouldn't want to inhabit his body for a minute."  The Robinsons had light hearted, amusing laughter in agreement. Don looked toward the direction of the mountain while he too was laughing. The tension, grief, and dismay in the room was swept away by the laughter.  "I bet Smith's body is still up there on the mountain."  
  
"I don't care what they look like," Maureen said. "Smith needs to apologize for giving us the scare."  
  
"Smith will, Smith will," John said, with a elbow on the back rest of the chair with a confident look.

* * *

Smith's door was closed that morning. The men made it clear that it wouldn't be wise to visit Smith's room with the condition that he was in. There was doubts that Smith would ever wake up as himself. Maureen leaned against the door to Smith's quarters thinking back to kinder ties. She could recall opening the door and seeing him stealing a nap in his bed. Things had changed perhaps for the best and for the worse. She looked down toward the floor with a fond smile. He was the most reliable person to be acting harmless, cowardly, and fragile. He had turned from a threatening shark with teeth to a  doubtfully harmful ball of fur. She walked away at the call of her husband working on making dinner having trouble making it again.  
  
"I never made space chicken soup,"  John said, holding the spoon up. "How does this taste?"  
  
Maureen sipped from the spoon then swallowed it down and raised her eyebrows, visibly impressed.  
  
"Wonderful, John," Maureen said, leaning forward gently clinging onto his shoulder.  
  
"Not as good as your cooking," John said, stirring the creamy yellow soup.  
  
"I think you're doing a good job," Maureen said, looking toward the contents then toward him.  
  
"If you say so, honey," John said, then planted a kiss onto her forehead earning a smile from Maureen.

"Oh, I do," Maureen said. "I will get the bowls out for you. The soup seems ready."  
  
"Thank the stars," John said. "I had no idea which direction I was going with this alien soup."  
  
"John," Maureen said, as though it occurred to her that he knew the soup was ready beforehand.  
  
 "What can I say?" John asked. "I love to take any moment I have with you."

"You make it hard to stay angry at you," Maureen said, then planted a kiss onto his lips with a hand on the side of his face.

When John backed off, he was glowing and all the worries of the Jupiter 2 on his mind were gone.

* * *

 

"How's the body doing?" Will asked, as the  Robot came out of the room.  
  
"His shell has returned to normal," The Robot said. "However, I. . ." he turned toward the door then back toward Will. "I have heavy doubt that Doctor Smith will ever wake up."  
  
"What?" Will asked. "Why?"  
  
"I do not detect brain function," The Robot said.

"He has to be there," Will said.  
  
"The only function that is missing is his ability to walk," The Robot said.  
  
"What happened to him exactly?" Will asked.  
  
"He made a trade to save ours," The Robot said. "He will need a wheelchair for the remainder of his life. His spine is delicate as it is." Will had a heavy sigh. "Even if it could be fixed, I doubt it would be handed for his benefit alone."  
  
"It is for the best," Will said, with a nod. "Though making a wheelchair is going to take some work. I doubt we have the material for it."  
  
 "There are several parts from the destroyed spaceship that can be modified to make him a hover chair," The Robot said. "With the right antigravity boosters and material, this can be done within a day."  
   
"How are we going to deal with a flying Doctor Smith?" Will asked.  
  
"Swat him out of the air is what I would do," Don said. "So what's this about Doctor Smith I hear?"  
  
"He cannot walk," The Robot said, bluntly.  
  
"Sucks for him," Don said.  
  
"Doctor Smith will need help getting dressed once he is awake," The Robot said. "He helped in my creation," his head bobbed up and his grill glowed. "It is only fair I return the favor!"  
  
"Wow," Don said, "Didn't think I live to hear that coming from the Robot," he looked toward Will. "Still asleep?"  
  
"Still asleep," Will said. "He is more like in a comatose state."

"I hope he is around when Judy is getting ready to deliver," Don said, Will grew a grin and the Robot's head bobbed up.  
  
"Judy is pregnant?" Will said. "I didn't notice."  
  
"Congratulations, Major West," The Robot said.  
  
"Thank you," Don said. "Her pregnancy isn't visible. She is in her fourth month right now. We've been holding back on telling Smith because we couldn't find the right time between being busy."  
  
"Doctor Smith would understand," The Robot said. "He would be pleased to hand you the children."  
  
"Twins," Don said, his hands on his hips. "Who would have thought?"   He shook his head then looked over toward Smith's door and walked away from the two.

* * *

_"What's the announcement, Professor?"_

_"For now,  we're calling this planet home," John said. "It may not be perfect. . . but this planet is our Alpha Centauri."_

Will sat down in the chair across from Smith. Alongside side him seated the Robot in its non-active mode. The older man's features had returned over the course of days. There was joy in the news that they were finally home, lost in space, away from any contact with Earth. It had been five months since the incident. The incident that namely took away their most amusing and endearing member of the family. Judy was having cravings and her stomach remained the same not growing large. It was hard to tell that she was pregnant in the first place. It was the subtle movements of Judy was it obvious. The twins were going to come any day. They had replicated several colorful towels for the delivery. Five months of aliens visiting and leaving after giving promises that couldn't be kept. Some claimed that Smith was not the kind of person they could work with and a black healer claimed that Smith's spirit was weak and resting in recovery from the damage that had been inflicted.

Will looked down at the voodoo doll that she had left behind.

The kind that she had claimed would do good for him if it was treated right.

So that's what Will had been doing, taking it with him along the ride in the past five months facing against alien threats that tried to destroy his family. It was like Smith had never left. Will often caught the Robot arguing with the voodoo doll, but he was unsure if it was doing it for shits and giggles. Penny befriended several alien girls and fell head over heels for them very hard and was delighted to see Verda. Verda and Penny still liked each other after several years apart. Their friendship was going slow and steady. Penny often came into Smith's room and talked to him about Verda - who looked even more human - gushing about her and talked about her day. Verda was willing to wait to enter into a relationship with Penny when she was older and more matured after a conversation with the head of the family. Verda often visited with her robot companion with the distinct promise that she would protect them should they call for her. Problem was, the Robinsons had no idea how to contact her.

Will was reading a novel to Smith.

A novel written by Verda.

Will didn't notice Smith's hands stirring.

Nor did he notice the well aged eyes opening.

"Will. . . William?" came a very tired, lethargic question that sounded unsure.

Will looked up with a beaming smile from the novel then dropped it and ran over toward Smith.

**The End.**


End file.
